Relationship
by 360BLANK360
Summary: Jaden had returned back at Duel Academy, every guy in school was happy because their love's back -except Bastion- especially Chazz. Now the black slifer is determined to win Jaden's heart. Rated M for swearing & lemons later on. OOCness for all characters. Fem! Jaden and Syrus.
1. Starting

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Etsuko: We're here with a new fanfic!**

**Chazz: It's about time that me and Jaden are in a fanfic, we haven't been in one for weeks now! The last one was seriously just to take Jaden's virginity!**

**Erianna: We know, we know. Here's the fanfic with total OOCness characters.**

**Haruko: Warning! Girl Jaden and Syrus, OOCness for all characters, stalker-ish Chazz, Jesse & Aster, some swearing and may have lemon later on. We kinda changed the series plot's but sorry! Sorry! Sorry! That Jaden's a girl in the entire season not like in the original series, we have to do it any way. The real series is Jaden's a guy, k?** **And here Syrus is also a girl.**

**Erianna: Hope you enjoy, and also please read our fanfic of 'Immortal' script made by me, directed by Etsuko, script writting or typing by Haruko and a little help from AZWMJ101. **

**Haruko: Ma' best friend also with her sides -Light, Dark & Ghost-**

**Etsuko: In there is where Puzzleshipping (YamixYugi) is included, with one-sided Puppyshipping (SetoxJoey), Tendershipping (BakuraxRyou), Bronzeshipping (MarikxMalik) & Rivalshipping (ChazzxJaden)... Also may have BastionxSyrus which we don't have a clue what is there shipping is called. The warnings will be shown in the fanfic, you read it! It is still in progress, but we'll get to the point in there! Read it, like it! Hate it, don't say it's a damn piece of crap!**

**Jaden: Duuuhh... *brain cracked***

**Haruko: What'cha waiting for? Read the fanfic! Oh yeah right, the fanfic in here... Sorry, it's like our first time to make a fanfic about fanticies and supernatural thingy-majigs.**

**Chazz: It's ok, we understand.**

**Etsuko: Ok, enjoy the fanfic!**

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

It was a sure beautiful peaceful day at the Duel Academy Island. No shadow riders, danger, mysteries and more importantly, no saving the world. It has been a year after those stuff happened. It was now the second day at the Duel cademy, which means Sunday.

A certain female brunette with orange top, chocolate eyes and tanned skin is now talking and walking with her best friend. Who is this brunette you ask? Why it's Jaden Yuki of course, the female slifer has been in Duel Academy for 3 years after she got in the school, now she's back into the school, which all of the guys in the school except few of her male friends got a crush on her, the Slifer's think Jaden's kinda cute, the Ra's thinks Jaden's amazing, and the Obvelisck think Jaden's hot.

Ever since Jaden got back, she's been the attraction to the entire school, she will mostly will like the attraction, but she find it rather annoying.

"So, how's your vacation?" The brunette asked her best friend.

Who's this best friend of Jaden's? Well, it's Syrus Trusdale. Ligh blue-ish hair, her eyes are dark gray and she's wearing her usual glasses, and her skin is pale white. She's an Obvelisck blue, wearing the obvelisck girl's uniform. Back then Syrus used to be an Slifer, but then he turned into a Ra Yellow duelist then next into an Obvelisck, she's lucky alright, despite what Jaden is, she is still an Slifer, but she's ok with it. Syrus' in a relationship with Bastion Misawa, a Ra yellow duelist, Jaden, Bastion and Syrus are friends since the first day of school. Though Bastion had a slight crush on Syrus that day, then when Syrus become a Ra yellow duelist, Bastion finally told her that he loves her. To a surprise, Syruse loves him too, so they got into a relationship for over... 3 years now. And Syrus also had a big brother, named Zane Trusdale, of course Zane would care for his little sister, but at some time Zane couldn't care for Syrus at most of the time any way.

The bluenette shrugged. "Not much, during vacation, Bastion keeps calling and sending me text messages every single day, I don't think it's annoying, I think It's kinda sweet. But Zane got a little frustated about me and Bastion always, I mean always, talking too much, so he suspended my cellphone for a week. When I got my phone back, I found 1,200 missed calls and 2,000 messages from Bastion." Syrus sighed.

When the day Bastion confessed his love for the bluenette, Zane found out just a few days. He got a little mad at Bastion to even think date his little sister without permission. So he talked about it with Syrus. The bluenette was sad because she's not allowed to be with Bastion any more because of her big brother, Bastion got frustated about it now he dueled Zane to be with Syrus again. The dueled stopped when Syrus cried, Zane felt a little guilty about it now, since Bastion made Syrus so happy, he decided to let them be, but as long as Bastion don't break her heart. Well he assured that so they got together.

Jaden chuckled. "Well it's not Bastion's fault or Zane's, he just missed you too much." She pointed out.

Syrus nodded in agreement.

"JAAADEEEEEEN!" Someone screamed the brunette's name with full of love, lust and determination.

Both girls were stunned at the sudden out burst of Jaden's name being called, they both looked back and saw their friend, black spikey hair, onyx eyes, pale white skin and he's wearing the North Academy's uniform, it was non-other than the one and only Chazz Princeton.

"Eep! I have to go Sy, cya!" Jaden said started running.

"Oh, ok Jay! See you at dinner time!" Syrus shouted so Jaden could hear it.

Jaden ran and Chazz ran after her. The brunette looked back at her to see if Chazz is gone, just his luck, he was still there.

"Eep! Chazz! Why don't you just leave me alone?" The brunette screamed while running as fast as she could.

Chazz growled in anger, then he also ran faster. "I won't leave you until you say it!" He screamed back almost reaching Jaden.

If you're guessing what's going on, well it's because Chazz is in love with the female slifer. After a long time being rivals with her, he realized that he liked her, not just like, it's love. When they saw each other first, Chazz seduced Jaden in any other way, first he touched Jaden's butt, well he's in luck that he didn't end up in a black eye because Jaden took karate classes during vacation, next he tried to get Jaden's first kiss, though it ended up a kiss in the cheek, after a while of trying to seduce Jaden, she finally realized that Chazz is in love with her , which the brunette couldn't believe. The once cold-hearted, rival of hers and a complete dick is in love with her. When the brunette knew about it, she started running away from Chazz, non-stop.

They both ran and ran until they got to the forest. Jaden, who is still running away for her virginity being saved for the person who she really likes, the problem is, she doesn't know who she really likes. Jaden growled when a gleam of light hit her face, she stopped running and looked down at the cliff, she got scared as the waves of water slammed the rock not hard to make the cliff crack, but to just make a noise. The brunette heard running, it should be the black slifer, the one who is trying to seduce her.

"Chazz! Don't came any closer! I'm inches away on falling of this damn cliff!" Jaden snapped.

The black slifer chuckled. "Well get away from there, I don't want you dead yet, we still have children in the future!" He said in a laughing tone, but he was not joking, he was saying it seriously but just in a laughing mood.

"We're not getting married or getting a child!" The brunette snapped and walked back to get away from the cliff.

Chazz nearly frowned, but he kept his happy seducing smile, it hurts to hear Jaden say those words on Chazz's opinion. "Don't say that, what will our child say if he/she heard you say that?" Chazz said seducingly.

The brunette finally got away from the cliff. She turned back and looked at the black slifer with her arms crossed at her chest. "Really? Why don't I just jumped off the cliff then she/he won't say anything!" The brunette said.

Now it really hitted the black slifer like tons of bricks, or any other else metals, any kinds of metal. He can't help his smile turning to a frown, a really hurtful frown. He looked down at his feet and just let his tears come down to their selves. He just wanted to be with Jaden. at least in a 1 full minute talking, laughing, hugging, cuddling and kissing. But he knows that will never happen since Jaden is really hard to get to. Jaden, who is really angry softened and turning to concern to the black slifer. The brunette let out a deep sigh, trying to get Chazz's attention, so it did, she got his attention.

"Chazz, if you really love me, you at least need to relax and don't go insane about me." Jaden suggested walking over to the black slifer.

Chazz looked at the brunette, he still has little hope of getting Jaden being with him. "Fine." He said blushing madly, seeing those chocolate eyes of Jaden's it makes him just want to stare at her like, forever,

Jaden giggled, which drags Chazz's attenion. "What? What's so funny?" The black slifer asked.

"You like kinda cute when you blush." Jaden said. _Oh snap did I just said that? _Jaden thought madly also blushing.

Chazz who was like stunned and turned into a stone madly blushing to deep red. "Really?" The black slifer asked.

The brunette nodded. "Yeah, you are." she said looking straight in Chazz's beautiful onyx eyes. _Wait, did I just called Chazz's eyes 'beautiful'?_ Jaden thought losing control of her self. Though she have to admit, Chazz is pretty cute.

The black slifer smiled and looked at Jaden, who is completely blushing. "Thanks, you too, you look adorable like a kitten." Chazz chuckled.

Jaden blushed madly even turning to dark deep red. "T-Thanks." Jaden almost popped at that.

The brunette was getting uncomfortable at Chazz's gaze she have to think of a plan to make him stop staring at her. An idea popped on her mind. She started to yawn, which is very true, not acting.

"Boy, am I tired." Jaden said rubbing her eyes. She is really tired, after all of that running.

"Oh, I guess you want to go back to your dorm." Chazz suggested but nearly frowned at Jaden's tiredness already taking her over.

"Neeh, I might fall on the floor while walking." Jaden said denying Chazz's suggestion.

"Do you want me to carry you then?" Chazz grinned in happiness, he _might _actually carry her. The first time he carried her, she was surprisingly light, even though she eat a lot and never gets fat.

"N-No! I'm fine!" Jaden squeeked.

Chazz snickered. "Whatever." he said walking over a tree and sitting and laying his back on the large tree, well larger than the other trees around them. "You can always sleep here, it's peaceful not like at the dorms, some stays up all night watching movies and even partying." Chazz said bringing out a pocket book in his pocket, of course.

Jaden screamed in his head in confusion, 1st: Chazz who is really seductive ran after Jaden. 2nd: Next he was all sad like hell. 3rd: Then next he calmed down and started to read a romance pocket book! _WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS GUY?_ _Is my breasts really that seductive? _The brunette thought madly when he remembered about an old friend of hers said that.

Blushing at that thought, she walked over to Chazz and sitted directly to his lap, he did said that his lap is open for Jaden to sit on or lay on everytime. This surprised the black slifer, he never thought she might actually needed to sit on his lap.

"Just let me sleep and no funny business!" Jaden said angrily staring at Chazz.

Chazz chuckled. "Yeah, no funny business. If I did, I'm open to be used as a punching for you." The black slifer said.

"Oh, is that so?" The brunette said seductively and readying her fist to slam it in Chazz'a face.

"Uhm, when I only do a funny business!" Chazz said fastly to not get punched by his-going-to-be-girlfriend.

"Aww..." Jaden pouted.

After a while, Jaden fell in Chazz's arms sleeping peacefully.

Chazz smiled then he brushed off the bangs that's covering her beautiful face. "You truly are beautiful, Jaden." The black slifer whispered, turning back his attention to the book.

**2 hours passed...**

Jaden mumbled in Chazz's strong chest. The black slifer smiled still continuing reading the book. The brunette's nose started to pick up a scent, a good one, it smelled like a men's perfume. It was surprisingly make Jaden cuddled closer to Chazz, which makes him blush. When Jaden cracked a sleepy eye wide open, she let out a soft yawn.

"What time is it?" Jaden asked.

Chazz shrugged. "5:30 p.m." He said.

The brunette blushed when Chazz brought her even closer in his arms. Just when she started to go back to sleep, a low growl came from Jaden's stomach screamed for food.

The black slifer chuckled. "Hungry already?" He asked.

Jaden rubbed her stomach to calm down. "Yeah, I guess." The brunette said.

"Well, ok, let's go to the cafeteria, I am getting hungry too." Chazz said putting his pocket book back at his pocket.

"K." Jaden said standing up.

Chazz also stands up, when they got to the cafeteria. The brunette smiled when she saw Syrus talking to Bastion. She quickly got some food on her tray and started to go to where Syrus and Bastion is.

"Hey Bastion, haven't seen you for a year now." The brunette said happily seeing her old friend.

"Yes, it is. How's your vacation go?" He asked.

Jaden shrugged. "Nagging parents and lot of calls and messages from Chazz, Jesse & Aster." The brunette said stuffing her mouth with her food.

Jesse and Aster is also in love with the brunette, they found her cute at some point. Now that Jaden haven't seen those guys, not until now. It's a pretty good thing to Jaden, because he thinks he might be falling for Chazz. _What am I thinking? _The brunette said shaking the thought of falling for Chazz Princeton. Well for Chazz, it's a very good thing, because those guys would just started to have bruise, scratches and in blood made by the Chazz. Or in other words, they would start a fight.

"It's funny that Chazz calls and leaving you with messages. The school do already know that Chazz is in love with you, so no wonder he sends you a lot of messages." Syrus pointed out.

Jaden shrugged, then she started to eat. When she was done, she noticed that Chazz didn't sit next to her or at least saw him in the cafeteria, she looked at the cafateria only filled with slifers. _Must've lied about being hungry and got away. _The brunette thought.

**With Chazz -Chazz's POV-**

I walked briefly to my dorm room, I didn't ate dinner today, I ate lots of break fast, lunch and snack, so I'm overly full today, so I lied about being hungry so I could walk with _my _angel to the cafeteria. But I left when Jaden happily got in and seeing her friends. It makes me happy seeing her with that smile on her face, the smile that I once thought was dumb is now beautiful.

When I got to my dorm, my phone rang, I picked it up and looked who was calling.

I was stunned at the name written. It was Jagger Princeton... My older dumb brother, who always tease me like hell! The hell he embarrased me when we were just kids! That snot even called me? _Alright Chazz, calm down..._ I thought. I answered the damn phone.

"What?" I said frustated at the phone.

"Why so mad Chazzy?" He asked with a hint of grin.

I growled in anger.

"Jagger, stop making Chazz mad already, it's getting rather old. Give me that!" Someone said, but his voice is familiar, I know who it is, It's Slade Princeton, the eldest of Jagger and me. "Hey Chazz, how's the school?" Slade asked dumbly.

I can't really hate Slade, well he's never like Jagger, he's kinda nice to me, but I hated him when the day he pulled a prank on me! So I still hated both of them humiliating me infront of our family's face!

"It's fine." I said coldly, like they ruined the best day ever in my life.

"You sounded like we ruined your best day ever, did you score with this, _Alexis _girl your talking about?" Slade asked a little concerned.

Alexis Rhodes is a friend of mine and Jaden's, Alexis used to be my only crush at first, but now I got over her when I started liking _my _Jaden.

"No, nothing happened. Just... Nothing happened." I said softening my voice and anger calming down, remembering _my _Jaden cuddling me back at the forest.

Slade took a long silence, he never heard me soften, it actually stunned him like lighting bolts attacked him directly and set him just there standing.

Jagger who didn't like Slade's silence sequence probably took the phone. "You sure nothing happened? It sounded like something did happened. Or maybe... YOU'RE NOT CHAZZ!" Jagger screamed like he was going nuts, just then Slade snapped out of his silence sequence, he quickly grabbed the phone away from Jagger's hands.

"IDIOT! THIS IS CHAZZ!" Slade screamed at the going-nuts brother of his.

I sighed. "Look, I gotta go, have something to do." I said rather softly.

"Aww... Can't we chat a little longer?" Jagger pouted.

I can't help the feeling disgusted by the way my brothers acted, they said that I was cute when I just got back from Duel Academy and went on my vacation at home, it stings me like lots of poison.

"No, bye!" I said quickly hanging up.

I sighed in relief.

"...Chazz?" Someone said a little concerned.

I turned aroud to see _my _angel, _my _beautiful sweet Jaden. I smiled and looked at her. "Hi." I greeted.

"Why didn't you eat? And who's on the phone?" She asked more concerned as ever.

I raised an eyebrow. _Why is she concerned? _I thought with full of question. I smiled still. "It was Slade and Jagger, they were calling me to check if how I was doing here." I said nearly not even blinking just to see Jaden's chocolate eyes.

_My _angel blinked a few times in disbelief. "Since when did they were concerned?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Well, the day that I returned home last year, they told me I was cute, so I guess they got concerned of me." I said.

Jaden eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "They said you were cute?" She asked again.

I chuckled. "Yep, the looks of Chazz Princeton is always good!" I said greatly. But I was still disgusted the way my brothers acted.

Jaden who visibly blushed. "Yeah, right." She said sheepishly trying to stop her blush.

_Well too late to hide it, I already saw it._ I thought with a grin in my face.

"Hey Chazz." Jaden said.

This caught my attention, anything about _my _angel always caughts my attention. I looked at her eyes with a questioned look. "Yes?" I said sweetly to Jaden who blushed 3 shades darker.

"... Do...I mean... Have you ever have sex with someone before?" _My _angel asked furiously blushing really hard.

I blinked...

Then again...

Once again...

_What is she talking about? _I thought.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Etsuko: ... O.O**

**Jaden: ERIANNA YOU PERVERT!**

**Erianna: What? I just want to make this story interesting. So I did.**

**Haruko: You maked it interesting only because you wanted lemon in the friggen' fanfic.**

**Chazz: Always.**

**Haruko: Next time, I'll do the damn fanfic.**

**Erianna: Neeeeeveeeeer!**

**Etsuko: Nnggh...**

**Haruko, Erianna & Etsuko: We are Millenia360 Alz! Signing off!**


	2. Lemons

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Etsuko: And we're back!**

**Haruko: Warning! Lemon in this chapter!**

**Jaden: Great...**

**Chazz: I would like to hear Jaden's moan even more... *nose bleeds***

**Jaden: *slapped Chazz* Pervert.**

**Erianna: ENJOY THE OOCNESS AND THE FANFIC! :D :D :D**

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

Chazz who still was blinking in disbelief in _his_ Jaden's question. He couldn't help but let out a soft laugh. "Jaden, are you serious?" He asked the brunette.

Jaden who is completely surprised that she even said those words seriously. But she eventually nodded. "Yeah." She said walking close to the black slifer.

"No, not a single one." Chazz said rather enjoying the only inches away from Jaden.

The brunette madly blushed. She then lifted her self up with her toes then she pushed her smooth lips against Chazz's firm and warm lips.

The black slifer was stunned in _his _angel's actions. But he rather enjoy before Jaden could start being her old self, running away from him any way. He licked Jaden's bottom lip begging for entrance, happily Jaden opened her mouth welcoming Chazz's tounge inside her mouth. Jaden moaned when their tounges met and started to crash and fight over dominance, Chazz won of course. When both of them pulled away, breathing for air. The black slifer looked at the panting brunette.

"You took _my _first kiss." Chazz said in a seducing tone.

"And I let you took mine." Jaden said smiling at Chazz, the brunette's arms started to make it's way to the black slifer's neck pulling him to another kiss, Chazz who is totally happy of what's happening hoping for this not to stop, his arms found their own way to Jaden's perfectly shaped hips, pulling her even closer. After the kiss ended, both ended up at Chazz's king-sized bed.

"Do you want me to take your virginity?" The black slifer asked seducingly to the brunette.

Jaden feels a little weird though, she was saving her virginity for someone she loves to take away from her. But she guess Chazz counts since she did kissed the black slifer.

"Yeah, as long as no more seducing." The brunette whined.

_YES! THIS IS IT! Me! Good ol' me is gonna score with my angel! _he thought happily. Chazz snickered. "Yeah, yeah. Just let me strip you." The black slifer said.

Jaden madly blushed at that, it's just an excuse so he could see Jaden's bra or panty.

The black slifer started to bite, lick and leave wet kisses in Jaden's neck while undoing her uniform and throwing them to the floor. Chazz pulled back seeing the success he made, now the brunette's only wearing her bra and panty.

"S-Stop staring!" Jaden said blushing in a deep dark red color.

"I can't, it's like my eyes have minds of their own." The black slifer joked. "Alright, time to take off bra and panty!" He continued.

The brunette squeeked. When Chazz's hands just slid to her back and started to remove the bra, he also pulled the panty down and both throwing them to the floor. Chazz smirked got wider, now Jaden, _his _to-be-love, _his _angel, _his _going to be girlfriend and _his_ sweet dearest Jaden, right in front of him, naked. The black slifer nearly drooled.

The brunette something unfair, she was the only one naked, while the one who's dominating her is still fully clothed! So she removed Chazz's black trench coat, only to get respons of Chazz shrugging it off making it fall to the floor. Chazz didn't take the time to take his t-short off, he has to take Jaden now! He wanted her so badly!

The black slifer pinched the nipple of Jaden's, it maked her rather tired already, like he doesn't want to continue again. But she still wants to be taken away from Chazz, she's hopes to find someone better failed, she found somewhat the best, and it's Chazz...

As he started to rubbed his index and middle finger against Jaden's gender. The brunette moaned, the black slifer couldn't help the feeling he wants to go further, even further. He opened one of his drawers at the right side of his king-sized bed, he looked what he needed, he found it and it was a bottle of lube.

The black slifer popped the bottle open and squirted some lube in his 2 fingers. He looked at Jaden, surprisingly she nodded to continue. He did continue, he pushed one fingrt in her going in a slow pace.

"Ah...Ahh...AAAhh...Mmh" Jaden moaned in pleasure.

Chazz smirked widely sliding in the second finger, this time going faster. After a while, he putted the third finger in. After thrusting his fingers back in Jaden's virgin hole, he formed a circular motion before taking his fingers back.

"Chazz... I want you in... Now..." the brunette said breatheless.

All she got reply is a kiss in the forehead.

As the black slifer unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, he sprung his erection free. He squirted lube at his hardening cock, then he lifted up Jaden's legs up in his shoulders and positioning his self in The brunette's virgin hole.

"You sure you want to continue?" Chazz asked.

"I'm sure." Jaden answered.

The black slifer smiled and then he thursts his erection inside Jaden. The brunette moaned loudly every thrust Chazz maked is getting harder, deeper and faster.

Soon enough, Chazz stopped then he started to cum. He got tissues at the tissue box at the drawer at the right side of the king-sized bed.

The black slifer lay down next to Jaden and cuddled her close.

"That was cool." the brunette said tiredly.

"Yeah, it is." Chazz said kissing Jaden's sweaty forehead.

"G'night." Jaden said enjoying Chazz's warm skin against hers.

Chazz didn't answer he just hugged the female slifer. He smiled _It's the best day ever. _He thought going to sleep.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Etsuko: Either that was gross or...**

**Erianna: It was cool!**

**Jaden: I didn't like the way Chazz stared at me.**

**Chazz: Get used to it.**

**Haruko: Well we gotta go! See you at the next chappie!**

**Etsuko, Erianna & Haruko: We are Millenia360 Alz! Signing off!**


	3. New student

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Etsuko: And we're back!**

**Erianna: YeY! Thank you for making me make another chappie, Harukkun!**

**Haruko: Yeah, yeah. I just did it becuase you called me 'kun'.**

**Erianna: You too! Etsukkun!**

**Etsuko: I did it to just because you call me also 'kun'.**

**Jaden: Are we going to speak Japanese all day, or are we continuing the fanfic?**

**Chazz: Ok, ok Ju-chan. Just give the fanfic a moment.**

**Etsuko: Erianna-chan, you start.**

**Erianna: Did you just call me 'chan'?**

**Etsuko: Well yeah, 'Erianna-kun' doesn't sound 'manly' so me and Haruko are just going to call you 'Erianna-chan'**

**Erianna: *pouts* I'm like a tomboy too!**

**Haruko: No you're not, you wear skirts, read lemon and hell wears a bra!**

**Chazz: O.O ... *faints due to nose bleed***

**Jaden: Jun-kun? Jun-kun!**

**Erianna: Don't you wear a bra?**

**Haruko: I wear a sando-bra.**

**Erianna: You? *looks at Etsuko***

**Etsuko: Same.**

**Erianna: ARGH! Just enjoy the damn fanfic. Our OC will be here, don't worry she has no interest on snatching Chazz away from Jaden, she's here for one reason in mind, we, Millenia360 Alz, just want our OC to be in this.**

**Etsuko: Yeah, but our OC's only one, but we decide to make it 3 because to split our persinalities.**

**Erianna: Yep, enjoy!**

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

It's a peaceful day at Duel Academy once again, since it's now Monday, it's starting to have class. Chazz and Jaden is sleeping in the black slifer's room, it was still 6:00 a.m. so they have 2 more hours before going to their class.

The black slifer woke up first, he yawned softly, he noticed that _his _angel is infront of him, hugging him for other words. The brunette was naked, good thing it's covered by the dark blue blanket Chazz owned in his king-sized bed.

He smiled then kissed _his _angel's forehead. Making the brunette crack a sleepy eye open, she yawned softly then looked at Chazz's eyes.

"G'morning." The brunette greeted with a cheerful smile, it was obvious that she enjoyed what happened last night.

"Morning." Chazz replied Jaden's greeting with also a kiss in the lips.

Jaden blushed a little, but it was completely visible to the black slifer.

_Beautiful. _Chazz thought.

After that, both of them started to take a bath, together. Jaden madly blushed seeing Chazz shirtless, well of course, if he has to take a bath he has to take his shirt off. The brunette's not really used having another guy taking a bath with her, well when she was just a child she used to take baths with her father, any way.

Chazz noticed the brunette was blushing deep red. "You ok?" He asked.

"N-n-y-yeah..." Jaden nerviously said blushing even harder.

_Hehe, she's totally screwed up. _The black slifer thought.

After Chazz was still in his deep thoughts, Jaden who is done taking a bath told the black slifer that she was done, also leaving Chazz in his thoughts. _Damnit! I have to go now! School start in an hour! _Chazz thought drying himself and thn running to his dorm, only to fine Jaden dressing into her girl's slifer red uniform.

The black slifer blushed hard, but he ignored Jaden's glare of daring to even enter the room while she was dressing, it doesn't really matter if Chazz already saw Jaden naked, in two-piece (A/N: Bra and panty for other words.) or anything Jaden wears, he already imagined Jaden in any type of clothes, especially in his clothes.

"Chazz, if you don't start staring you'll end up in the freaking infirmary!" Jaden growled in anger turning her cheeks bright red.

The black slifer chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. I'll just get dressed." He said.

After getting dressed they went to the cafeteria they went to eat breakfast then they went to their class room, the brunette smiled then ran off where Syrus is sitting.

"Hey Sy." Jaden greeted.

"Oh, hi Jay." The bluenette also greeted.

Chazz, who is completely ignored by _his _angel, he just picked a seat next to her.

Soon enough the class room was filled with students, it's no surprise all boys -except Bation- went to Jaden to greet her. Chazz gotten a little mad of those students trying to get her attention and asking her on a date. _Those bastards, Jaden's mine! And mine alone! _Chazz screamed in his thoughts.

Just as then, an obvelisck blue student went straight to the brunette without evem bothering the crowd of Jaden's. He gave her a beautiful red rose and smiled sweetly to her, to surprise Jaden didn't blushed. "Jaden, the most beautiful girl in the entire world, will you go out with me?" He asked taking one of the brunette's hands.

The black slifer growled violently and holding into a pencil really hard, it's a surprise that the pencil is starting to crack up. _How there he! He has the nerve to touch my Jaden's hands! Bitch! I am the only one calling her beautiful! _He thought violently also shoting a deadliest glare ever made on the obvelisk student.

The brunette looked confused, he looked at the rose then to the guy. "No." She said simply.

The obvelisck student widened his eyes in shock. "What?" He asked. "You must be joking!" He continued with a nervious look.

"No, I'm not going out with you. Now leave me alone or I'll tell them to attack you." Jaden pointed at the boys who used to be talking with Jaden then they started to crack their knuckles and giving death glares.

The obvelisck flinched. "Fine, I'll get you next to _my _sweet Jaden." He said before leaving.

_Alright! He crossed the damn line! _The black slifer thought violently standiing up then started to walk to the obvelisck, but he was stopped by a familiar brunette. "Jaden?" He said confusingly.

"He's not worth it, Chazz." The brunette said calmly.

Chazz stared at Jaden's pleading eyes, telling him to stop. He doesn't know what to do, someone was saying to kill the obvelisck bastard, but the other said 'Don't! Why are you denying Jaden's beautiful eyes?'. The black slifer blushed then he nodded.

The brunette smiled then hugged Chazz.

The boys who were admiring keep murmuring about 'Lucky Chazz' or 'I'll kill him'.

Soon enough the bell rang, making all the students get to their chosen seats. The door cracked open revealing Dr. Crowler.

"Good morning, class!" Crowler greeted. He glanced up the class room to see if any new student is in here, but he did fine one, he ignored it for a while then he turned his attention to the female brunette slifer. "Jaden! It's good to see you!" He said happily, he was like squeeling like a fan boy, and yes, Crowler is one of Jaden's fans too.

Jaden sweat dropped and then smiled. "Nice to see you again, Crowler." She said.

"Yes, yes! It's been a long time now!" Crowler said happily. Now he turned his attention to the new student.

She has black hair, pale white skin, though her eyes are closed, so she won't show her eyes until she wanted too, her arms are crossed like she was waiting for Crowler and Jaden's conversation to stop, and she's wearing the obvelisck girl's uniform.

"You! New student!" Crowler shouted.

Her eyes opened and showed dark green eyes, it turned into deadly burning crimson showing anger, she shot the most deadliest glare in the entire world. Crowler flinched at the glare. "Err... Would you please introduce yourself, ms?" He said nerviously wiping his sweat with his napkin.

Her eyes turned into dark green again, she stands up and turned to the students. "My name is Haruko 'Alz' Nypua, nice to meet all of you." She said her voice was threatining but it's calm and soft.

The students clapped and smiled at the new student, Haruko sat back at her seat and sitted to her original position.

Time passed, school ended. Jaden was talking with Syrus as always.

"Hey Sy, what do you think of the new student?" The brunette asked.

"Huh? Who?" The bluenette questioned Jaden's question. (A/N: Wait, that doesn't make any sense!)

"You know, Haruko. The new student." Jaden said.

"Oh, well she looks nice. I'm guessing she's nice too." Syrus said.

Jaden looked at the right and saw the familliar student. "There she is!" Jaden said happily. She ran to the direction where Haruko is going. "Haruko! Wait up!" She shouted.

Haruko stopped walking and turned to face Jaden. "Hi." She said to the brunette.

"Hi! I'm Jaden Yuki! And there's my friend Syrus Trusdale!" She said pointing to Syrus.

The bluenette flinched a little when she saw Haruko's eyes turned rare amethyst. "Uh...Hi!" She said.

Haruko's eyes turned back to her normal dark green eyes.

"Hey! How did you do that?" Jaden aked curiously.

The black haired girl raised an eyebrow. "Do what?" She asked.

"You know! The eye changing color, thingy!" She said pointing in Haruko's dark green eyes suddenly turning amethyst. "Hey! It did it! First it was crimson, I saw it lately at school! And now it turned amethyst! Cool!" The brunette complimented.

"I... I... I didn't do anything. It's a part of my family's history." Haruko said her eyes slowly turning to brown.

Jaden tilted her head at the right. "Family history?" She asked.

"Yeah, I was born with different color of eyes. My usual color is dark green eyes showing calmness, emo-ness and tomboy-ness. Then Crimson is the second usual color, it shows anger and sadness. The amethyst one shows, love, trust, care, and etc. on the good qualities. And last one was brown, it rarely showed itself when I see someone nice to me or either I could sense that I could trust him/her." The black haired girl explained.

Jaden smiled. "You must've trust me!" She said.

"Huh?"

"Your eyes are brown!"

"..." Haruko closed her eyes and felt it, she felt the brown eyes becoming visble. "So it is." She said smilling.

"We can be friends!" The brunette said grabbing both hands of the black haired girl with her own.

Haruko nodded.

Soon enough Haruko, Jaden & Syrus are talking and walking around school. Soon enough when they reached the forest, they saw a very familiar person, and Syrus was happy to see him. "Zane!" Syrus called her big brother.

Zane turned his attention to the right and saw his little sister and Jaden with a new friend. He smiled warmly. "Hello Syrus." He said softly.

"Hey Zane! How's it going?" Jaden asked happily.

"Nothing." He looked at Haruko and smiled. "You must be Haruko, hi I'm Zane Trusdale, Syrus' big brother." He said.

"Hi." Haruko said her eyes suddenly turned back to dark green.

"Hey, Jaden!" Chazz said, calling for Jaden's attention to turn to him.

"Oh, hey Chazz!" Jaden said.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Showing Haruko around!" Jaden chirped happily pointing to the black haired girl.

Her arms were crossed on her chest then her eyes slowly turned to brown. "Hi."

"Well hi." Chazz greeted.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Etsuko: Guess that's for now.**

**Erianna: Not a cliff hanger folks!**

**Chazz: Good thing, Haruko's kinda scaring me.**

**Haruko: *glares***

**Chazz: The OC!**

**Jaden: Well, I think it's cool! Her eyes changing! That was cool! I gotta learn that!**

**Chazz: -But I love your chocolate eyes.-**

**Jaden: Huh? Did you say something?**

**Chazz: Nothing, nothing.**

**Etsuko, Erianna & Haruko: We are Millenia360 Alz! Signing off! R&R please!**


	4. Chazz's twin sister

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Etsuko: And we're back!**

**Haruko: To continue chap 4!**

**Erianna: I'MMA' BE SQUEELING LIKE A FANGIRL!**

**Etsuko: Any way, we recieved a message from Faith Princeton.**

**Haruko: Woopee, another OC!**

**Erianna: Yeah, so hope you guys enjoy with another friend!**

**Chazz: I didn't knew I have a sister... *lied***

**Leighvai: I HEARD THAT!**

**Chazz: Ah! Ju-chan help me! *hides behind Jaden***

**Jaden: Oh sure, use a girl as a human shield, very thoughtful of you, Jun-kun.**

**Haruko: Enjoy! No bad comments or flaming! Flaming will be used to cook fried chickens!**

**Etsuko: I thought flaming will be used to burn Erianna-chan.**

**Erianna: I thought flaming will be used to flame lawyers whos going to sue us.**

**Haruko: All of those actually. I am getting hungry that's why I need flames to cook fried chicken. *stomach growls***

**Jaden: Meee tooo... *stomach growls***

**Erianna: Enjoy! While we feed these two!**

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

Same old day at the Duel Academy, only it's Friday.

Jaden who keeps running away from her fan boys, and screaming for help. Luckily she spotted Chazz walking to the forest.

"CHAAAZZ!" The brunette shouted frightened.

The black slifer looked at Jaden who is being chased by lots of her fan boys. He growled in annoyance. Quickly, Jaden got behind Chazz and the black slifer glared at the fan boys.

The crowd stopped chasing Jaden then rans away because of Chazz's dangerous glare.

"Phew, that way close!" The brunette said panting. She looked at Chazz who's tapping his foot and arms crossed through his chest.

"I should keep you in a leash." He said seriously.

"No way!" Jaden said running again.

Chazz chuckled then runs after Jaden. The brunette stopped running when a helicaptor is coming to land on the very spot, the gust of wind that the helicaptor made is making Jaden go back, the black slifer got a hold of Jaden to make sure she won't fall of or something.

"Hey, little bro!" A girl that looks a lot like Chazz greeted the black slifer from the helicaptor. As the helicaptor came down, she jumped off of the black helicaptor and came to the slifers.

She has long black hip length hair, cold grey eyes, and ghostly pale skin. She wears black pants with the left leg cut off, white longsleeved shirt with the right sleeve cut off, knee high black boots, sleevless Obelisk blue blazer.

"Leighvai?" Chazz said looking at his look-a-like.

"Who?" Jaden asked.

"Leighvai Princeton, my older twin sister. You can see that since we almost look a like! What the hell are you doing here?" Chazz demanded.

"Nothing, I'm transferring to this school." Leighvai explained. She looked at the brunette who's still in Chazz's arms. "You must be Jaden Yuki, the one who defeated Chazz in a duel, aren't you?" She asked the brunette.

"... Yeah." Jaden said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Jaden. I am Leighvai Princeton. Chazz's older twin sister." She said putting out her hand so Jaden could shake it.

The brunette smiled then shaked her hand with hers. "Nice to meet you, Leighvai!" She said.

Soon enough, Syrus and Bastion showed up, they widened their eyes, seeing Leighvai is almost like Chazz.

"Chazz, who's that, she looks, almost like you." Syrus said.

"My older twin sister, Leighvai Princeton." The black slifer explained.

"Nice to meet all of you." Chazz's twin sister greeted sweetly to all of them.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Syrus, and this is my boyfriend Bastion." The bluenette said pointing to her boyfriend.

"A pleasure to meet you." Bastion said casually.

On the trees someone was eavesdropping on them, not really, she just got their first before all of them arrived. Haruko looked at Leighvai with curiousity. "Leighvai..." She said, jumping off of the tree and landing gracefully to the ground.

The 5 friends looked at Haruko, who is completely unharmed from the tree jump.

"Haruko..." Leighvai said softly.

Jaden looked at Haruko then to Leighvai. "You guys know each other?" She asked.

Leighvai smiled when Haruko's eyes suddenly and slowly turning brown. "Yeah, we met at the internet 3 years ago. We met face to face at Domino City, she surely is a good duelist, we dueled and I lost, but I got her back, so we're even." Leighvai explained. She looked at the brown eyed obvelisck and giggled. "I thought you said you will never wear skirts." She said.

Haruko growled in anger then her eyes suddenly turned crimson. "Someone forced me." She said. "But I made a deal with her, next week, I should be wearing the Obvelisck boy's uniform." The crimson eyed obvelisck explained crossing her arms.

"So what's in it for her?" She asked.

A long distant silence has accured, then Haruko opened her mouth to speak. "A punch on the face." She said.

The 5 friends stiffend in fear, that Haruko punching a girl. Haruko's eyes suddenly turned amethyst. "Just kidding, I'll give her my collection of rare cards." She said with a low chuckle, but it can't be heard by any one.

_Scary _The 5 friends thought at the same time.

Soon enough, they showed Leighvai around school, when they reached the cafeteria, it was no surprise that Jaden got in first and got some food for her self. She keeps munching and stuffing her face with food.

They started to eat and chat, while Haruko who is not really eating, just drinking a cup of tea, Jaden noticed it and poked Haruko. "Haruko, you should eat." She said with concern.

"No thanx." The crimson obvelisck's eyes suddenly turned amethyst. While Haruko's eyes were still open, the brunette quickly putted a spoon full of rice and stuffed it in Haruko's mouth.

"Eat, or you'll get hungry." Jaden said pulling the spoon out of Haruko's mouth.

The amethyst obvelisck chocked the food in her mouth and swallowed it still. She looked at Jaden with a deadly glare and eyes suddenly turned burning crimson. "Do that again, and you'll end up dead!" She growled angrily.

"Hey! Don't talk to Jaden like that!" Chazz said grabbing the brunette in a firm hug.

"Chazz, she's not going to kill me, don't worry." Jaden said blushing in Chazz's strong arms.

Soon enough, they talked a while, Leighvai smiled then leaned in Chazz's ear. "You're lucky to have Jaden as your friend." She whispered softly.

Chazz blushed a little. "Yeah." He said softly.

That night, Jaden decided to sleep with Chazz at his dorm for now, when she opened the door seeing Chazz and Leighvai talking. She smiled brightly. "Hey, Leighvai." She greeted.

"Hi!" Leighvai also greeted. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

The brunette walked over to Chazz's king-sized bed and sitted at the edge of it. "I'm going to sleep here for the night." Jaden explained.

The black slifer blushed in bright red. Chazz's twin sister noticed it and chuckled. "Chazz is blushing! Chazz is blushing!" Leighvai teased her twin brother.

The black slifer growled in anger. "No I'm not!" He said.

"Sure, you are." Leighvai and Jaden smirked.

Soon enough, Leighvai left and saying good night to the both slifers and left. Jaden got next to Chazz and cuddled closer to him to get warmer.

"You have a nice sister." Jaden commented before going to sleep.

Chazz took the long silence and smiled. "Yeah, I guess so." He said before also sleeping.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Etsuko: Was that good? Is it ok, Faith Princeton? Tell us if it's ok!**

**Haruko: Now, I am full!**

**Jaden: *burps* Excuse me.**

**Erianna: YeY!**

**Leighvai: Yes, I am nice.**

**Chazz: -Yeah, right.-**

**Leighvai: What did you say?**

**Chazz: Nothing, nothing.**

**Jaden: LoL.**

**Etsuko: Well, we'll see you later, chap 5 will be show up soon.**

**Haruko, Erianna & Etsuko: We are Millenia360 Alz! Signing off! R&R peeps!**


	5. When Jaden & Chazz wants

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Etsuko: And we're back!**

**Haruko: To continue chap 5 of Relationship!**

**Erianna: Wo0t!**

**Leighvai: YeY!**

**Jaden: Are we going to have a party?**

**Erianna: No, party will start tomorrow without us, because school work is going to be in our hands.**

**Haruko: I should wash my hands after school.**

**Etsuko: Good point.**

**Erianna: Please enjoy chap 5 before commenting! Lemon has been included for some reasons!**

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Chazz's POV**

When Jaden wants something. Me, the Chazz Princeton has to get it.

When Jaden is tired and wants to get some sleep, I have to take her to a bed, at class this Monday, she was getting tired as usual. She tugged my trench coat to grab my attention. I looked at her and widened my eyes. I quickly raised my hand and said.

"Dr. Crowler, I think Jaden is sick! I have to take her to the infirmary!" I lied.

"Oh dear! Then take her to the infirmary right away!" Crowler said with full of concern.

I carried Jaden bridal-style to the infirmary, Jaden's fan boys glared at me with anger, but I ignored it. While walking to the infirmary Jaden yawned. "Chazz, I'm not sick, just tired." She said leaning even closer to my chest. I blushed then smiled.

"I know, but you're too sleepy to continue, and I don't want you introuble for sleeping in class, now get some sleep." I said kissing _my _angel's forehead.

She did what I said, she sleeped in my arms while taking her to the infirmary.

The next day...

When Jaden wanted a kiss, she would come to me biting her lips. Lately, she come to my dorm while I was doing my assignment.

"Hi Jaden, something wrong?" I asked.

"... Nothing." She said biting her bottom lip a little hard, she sitted in my lap and rested her head on my chest.

I smiled, I knew what she wants.

That night, around 2:00 a.m. I was sound asleep when I saw a perfectly shaped figure is infront of me standing. I looked at her and it was Jaden of course, biting her bottom lip again.

I stand up and kissed her in the lips, firmly. It lasts about 3 minutes. But it was worth it.

The next day...

When Jaden wants some ice cream, I have to call for service. At tuesday night, she pushed me to bed, she unbuckled my belt, unzipped and unbuttoned my pants, then she sprang my erection free, she then started to lick the tip of it and then sucking it hard but firm. I moan in pleasure and my erection started to harden. At first I have no Idea why is _my_ angel doing this to me, but when I cummed all over Jaden's face, she licked all of it gone.

"Why... Did you... Do that?" I asked breathelessly.

Jaden looked at me cute eyes, the cutest I have ever seen. "I... Never mind." She said leaving the room and leaving me alone.

The next day...

I went to the cafeteria and saw Syrus and Bastion talking, I walked to them and sitted at the other side of the table.

"Hey Syrus, have you seen Jaden?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just saw her going to your dorm, any way, she told me that she wants something sweet from you." Syrus said.

"Hmm... Ok, thanks." I said before running off.

Outside, I called on my cellphone, ordering for some ice cream. I waited until a boat arrives with 2 boxes of ice cream, it was already paid by Slade and Jagger, I don't know how they found out, but who cares. I went to my dorm and passed my bed where Jaden is sleeping, I tip toed my way to the kitchen and putted the two boxed of ice cream in the fridge. I walked to my bed finding Jaden already awake. I walked over to the bed and lay down. Once again, Jaden was sucking and licking my erection, I moaned louder than last time, after _my _angel was done, I gave her a hug, then I reached to her right ear.

"There's some ice cream on the fridge." I whispered.

Jaden smiled happily, she kissed me in the cheek then rans off to the kitchen.

The next day...

When Jaden wanted new clothes, she would go to her closet and throw all of her old clothes at the floor.

I looked at the pile of old clothes that Jaden has, then looked at her. "What are you doing?" I asked.

Jaden suddenly stopped digging clothes in her closet then she looked at me. "Trying to find my... Pants." She lied digging again.

I know she's lying, she has also a pile of jeans and pants at the floor. I sighed at the stupidity of _my _Jaden, no wonder I called her slacker all the time, she was bad at lying. Very bad.

Just that afternoon, I went to Jaden to ask her something.

"Hey Jaden, what kind of clothes do you like?" I asked.

"Err... Why?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Nothing." I said.

Jaden nodded and told me all of her favorite types of clothes, I wrote almost all of it in a piece of paper. I said thanks and kissed Jaden in the cheek before running off.

2 hours passed, I waited at my dorm room for the service to bring something. A knock on the door has been heard, I ran quickly and saw a woman and 2 men. "Here's the clothes." She said handing over the shopping bags and putting them aside.

"Thanks." I said before the ran off.

I shut the door and locked it, then I brought all of the shopping bags to my room where Jaden is cuddling my soft pillow, that was my favorite actually. She looked at the bags and then to me.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Your clothes, they're all for you." I said.

_My _angel smiled brightly, then she ran off to me and kissed me firmly in the lips before grabbing 2 shopping bags and went to the bath room to check all of the clothes.

The next day...

When Jaden wants to get fucked, she would wear skimpy shorts and tight shirt. When I got to my dorm room, I saw _my _Jaden wearing a very tight sleeveless shirt showing off her stomach and she is also wearing tight short shorts. I drooled at the sight I am seeing. _Oh god, am I dreaming? _I asked myself in thoughts.

"Hey Chazzy, care to take me?" _My _Jaden asked seductively.

"Oh god, yes." I said already taking off my trench coat and shirt.

**Jaden's POV**

It's been really almost a week since I got the things I wanted from Chazz. I love everything he gave me. So I think it's time to return the favor.

I went to Chazz's dorm room, finding him reading the pocket book. He looked at me and smiled. "Something you want?" He asked sweetly.

"No, I'll return the favor, what do you want me to do?" I asked.

Chazz chuckled. "Are you sure?" He asked. I only nodded. "Well..."

Then it started.

The next day...

When Chazz wanted to play, he brought out simple cards, not duel monsters.

"Hey Jaden, want to play?" He asked.

"What game?" I asked.

He snickered. "Strip poker." He said.

I sighed, then I agree to play the game, oh god at the first I won and found Chazz shirtless and showing off his manly chest and abs. Then next I lost 4 times, leaving me completely naked. I blushed bright red, as Chazz got close to me and kissed me.

The next day...

When Chazz wants me to wear something, he has to go somewhere.

I'm at his dorm room watching at his flat screan t.v.

"Jaden, I'll be gone and I'll be back tomorrow." He called out to me.

"K." I called back.

"Oh, wait." He said entering the room. "I want you to wear these and clean my dorm while I'm gone. K?" He asked.

I shrugged and got the bag from his hands and agreed.

The next day that he came back, he found me in the kitchen doing to dishes. He drooled again, he saw me in the classic French maid's uniform; black corset with white ribbons laced up the front and the puffy white shoulder length sleeves, a thigh length black ruffled skirt with several layers of white lace ruffles underneath, white knee-high stockings—which extenuated my already girly legs—and platform black Marry Jane shoes. I blushed and stopped doing the dishes, before I can walk to the door to get out, Chazz grabbed my wrist and pulled me in a firm kiss, but a demanding one. He removed his trench coat and pushed me down to the floor, luckily that I just swept.

The next day...

When Chazz wants to go sleep with me, he would come to my dorm room where I was sleeping.

I noticed Chazz standing with a pillow with him. I yawned, it was around 12:00 a.m. right now. "Hey Chazz, what's up?" I asked.

"Can I sleep with you?" He asked.

I nodded, then I moved to give him spaces to sleep on. So he got in to the bed, we cuddled each other very close and went to sleep.

The next day...

When Chazz wants to pull a prank, he would ask me for help.

I shrugged but agreed in it. We decided to pull a prank on Dr. Crowler, so after the prank we got introuble also in detention, but I got off detention since Crowler is way nicer to me now. I waited until Chazz comes out, when he did, he noticed me still here.

"I thought you should be at the cafeteria right about now." Chazz said.

"Nah, I'd rather wait for you." I said.

He smiled then we set off to the cafeteria.

The next day...

When Chazz wants to hear me sing, he would took my mp3 from my dorm and listened to what kind of music I like.

I growled in anger. "Where the heck is that damn mp3?" I said to myself.

Then I decided to go to Chazz's dorm to calm myself, when I got there, I saw him holding it. I glared at him. "What are you doing with my mp3?" I asked.

He looked at me and sweat dropped. "Listening to your favorite music." He said pointing at what song is playing right now, it was Never had a dream come true by S Club 7. "And I want you to sing it... Please?" He said with pleading eyes.

I smiled then started to sing.

The next day...

When Chazz wants to know if I truly like him, he would take my diary.

At my dorm room, Chazz is with me. "Chazz, I'll be going for a while, k?" I said before going to the door and leave.

When I got back, I saw him reading my diary. "WHAT THE FUCK CHAZZ?" I screamed in anger and my face suddenly turned red.

He chuckled. "You said I was cute." He said showing the page where I said:

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, nothing much happened but the same usual, running from fan boys and Chazz saving me. Haha, I love the way he scares people away, but I think it's kinda cute. Saving me from those boys I mean. But the truth is, he is cute. Well, gotta go, I'll see you later!_

_-Jaden Yuki_

I paled out, then Chazz started to turn more pages. "And here you said something about a dream and me in it." He said showing the page said:

_Dear Diary,_

_Hey! I have a crazy dream just last night, Chazz was raping me the usual, then next he asked me to marry him. Oh god, he was so totally hot! I said yes, man. Then next we having children. Oh men, oh men, I think I need to go to the therapy next time! Well see you later!_

_-Jaden Yuki_

Chazz snickered then he walked to the spot wear I am standing. "Nice." He said kissing me in the lips.

The kiss was pleasureble, but he ended in a black eye and went to the infirmary.

I laughed. Then I wrote it in my diary, it said:

_Dear Diary,_

_I totally laughed when Chazz got hitted by me, of course. He ended up in a black eye and went to the infirmary. Hehe, that outta' show him for reading my diary. Though he looks cute with that black eye on him. Well, not much, well gotta go, see you!_

_-Jaden Yuki_

"Really?" Chazz said appearing next to me reading the page of my diary.

"Chazz!" I said then slapping him this time.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Etsuko: Haha, Chazz ended up in a black eye.**

**Chazz: Damn it hurts.**

**Jaden: You made me punch my Jun-kun! *hugs Chazz* Sorry...**

**Chazz: It's ok. *hugs back***

**Erianna: *Fangirl squeel* A RIVALSHIPPING MOMMENT!**

**Haruko & Leighvai: We're not in the chapter... *pouts***

**Etsuko: Chap 6, k?**

**Erianna, Etsuko & Haruko: We are Millenia360 Alz! Signing off! R&R peeps!**


	6. Pointless bickerings

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Etsuko: And we're back!**

**Erianna: Sorry for the long wait! We clearly got busy from school!**

**Haruko: And we entirely, washed our hands after that!**

**Jaden: K, now go on the fucking fanfic! This fanfic contains me hitting Chazz!**

**Chazz: What did I told you about hitting me? *glares then prepares a gun***

**Jaden: I'll be good.**

**Haruko: Well any way, this also contains transfer students and pointless bickering!**

**Leighvai: Ooohh...**

**Erianna: Aaahh...**

**Etsuko: K, now enjoy.**

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

It was monday, the class where Jaden and the others is are having their class of P.E. which will be baseball.

Chazz was called out to be the pitcher and Jaden was the batter (A/N: I really have no idea, so I yeah, sorry if it's wrong.)

"Hey batter batter, hey batter batter, swing! Hey batter batter, hey batter batter, swing!" (A/N: This song is I don't Dance by High School Musical 2...) Chazz sang while getting ready to throw the ball.

"Shut up Chazz!" Jaden said holding the batter at her right shoulder.

"Swing!" The black slifer said throwing the ball.

"Shut up you Chazz you no-good-money-hogging-card-loving-pig-headed-ego-centrix-small-temper-ojama-hopping-butt-munching-asshole!" (A/N: got it from yugioh gx the abridged series :D Haha.) Jaden snapped swinged the bat and hitted the ball hard.

The ball was hitted so hard by Jaden and it directly gone to Chazz and hitted him at his right eye. "Aww! Straight on my money-eye balls!" Chazz said falling to the floor.

Everyone gasped.

"Wow, that was so cool, and yet it gotta hurt." Leighvai said.

Syrus ran over to Jaden. "Aren't you going to say sorry?" The bluenette asked.

"No, he deserved it." The brunette said then letting a small 'hmph' escape from her mouth.

"Yeah... No." Haruko said.

"Neeh, he looks cute with that black eye any way!" The brunette squeeled like a fangirl.

After a while, Chazz was sent to the infirmary while the others are in class.

The brunette was muttering really mad. _I hate that god damn song. _Jaden thought.

**4 days passed.**

Chazz's right eye was back to the normal pale white skin. Now he's going to punish _his _angel for hitting him. He stalked Jaden until they were alone, that night Jaden went to the forest, while Chazz followed her. The black slifer got behind Jaden and hugged her then kissing, nipping and licking her neck. The brunette was shocked and then moaned while Chazz was bitting, licking and leaving wet kisses on her weak spot.

"Hitting me with a ball on my eye wasn't a very good idea, now you will be punished." Chazz said in a seducing tone.

Jaden was now scared, she had enough for 2 sex's but she doesn't know if she can take another. "Aaahh! No touchy!" Jaden screamed smacking Chazz hard on the cheek.

Chazz fall down and then his mouth was finally bleeding. "Aaaww! Straight on my life points!" He said falling unconcious at the ground.

"Alright, hitting Chazz twice was really a bad idea, I should apologize tomorrow." Jaden said pulling Chazz's left arm at her shoulders and the brunette's right arm at Chazz's waist.

**The next day...**

Chazz eyes started to open and saw everyone looking at him -except Haruko- with relief. "What? Where am I?" The black slifer asked.

"You were hitted by Jaden at the forest, so she brought you here at the infirmary." Leighvai explained.

Everyone -except Chazz and Haruko- glared at the female brunette.

"Alright, I'm really really really really really sorry, Chazz" Jaden apologized slightly bowing her head showing apology.

"It's ok, I deserved it any way." The black slifer said.

"Really?" Jaden asked.

"Haha! No." Chazz said in a laughing tone that turned into a serious one. "Seriously Jaden, you're going to pay." The black slifer said in a seducing threatning voice.

"Uh-oh... Someone's in trouble!" Everyone -except Chazz and Haruko- said in a laughing tone.

"Shut up!" Jaden said running out to the door.

"They always run." Chazz said.

**The next freaking day...**

The brunette was on the girls bath room muttering angrily at what Chazz did to her last night, she couldn't hit him because he tied her hands together.

"I hate when he did that." Jaden said. _But though I love every second of it... No! God damnit! Jaden pull yourself together! You are not falling for that no-good-money-hogging-card-loving-pig-headed-ego-centrix-small-temper-ojama-hopping-butt-munching-asshole! _Jaden thought angrily.

"Uhh... Jaden, are you ok?" Someone asked.

The brunette looked at the door and saw a blonde familiar friend. "Hey Alexis! Haven't seen you for a while now!" Jaden said smiling sweetly at her companion.

Alexis nodded and smiled. "Yeah, it has been a while, so I heard you came back here, so when I heard that, I was asking almost half of the school to know where you are, but I ended up in a dead end." She said walking over next to Jaden.

The brunette chuckled. "Yeah, I was busy with Chazz." Jaden said.

Alexis was stunned. "Oh, I heard rumors you and Chazz are dating..." Alexis said sadly but kept her happy smile.

_Why is she sad? _Jaden asked to herself. "No! We're not dating!" The brunette said.

Alexis was now relieved. She had a crush on Chazz now, so she wants to tell Chazz her feeling so they can be toether, she thought Chazz was still in love with her, so she's determined to go and get him.

"Ok." The blonde girl said.

Jaden shrugged then both of them left to go to class.

**At the damn class...**

Chazz was waiting on his desk for _his _angel to come. The door slid open and revealed Jaden and Alexis, Chazz smiled then stand and went to where the brunette and the blonde girls were standing.

Alexis' heart started to pump faster as every step Chazz took few more steps. "Hey Jaden!" Chazz said happily.

Alexis' heart broke but she kept her happy smile. Jaden looked at Chazz, she glared at him really angry, but he won't hate him, she did enjoy what happened last night. "Hey, Chazz" The brunette sighed.

"Oh, hi Alexis I haven't seen you for a long time now." The black slifer greeted the blonde.

Alexis can't find any love in Chazz's greeting, so she guessed that he already got over her and started to love her best friend, Jaden. "Hi Chazz." Alexis greeted back.

The bell rang making every student go to their chosen seats. Then the door slid open, revealing Dr. Crowler.

"Good morning class! Today we'll have 2 transfer students!" Crowler said walking to the desk.

Everyone started to whisper.

"Quiet! Please let's give a _welcome back_ to Aster Phoenix and Jesse Anderson." Crolwer said while Jesse and Aster got inside the room.

"Oh god, no." Jaden said.

Jesse and Aster smiled at the sight they're seeing. "Jaden!" Both of them said in the same time then waving at her.

The brunette gave nervious smile then waved back. Chazz glared at them angrily.

"Ok, now you 2 go sit... Behind Jaden." Crowler pointed.

"YeY!" Both of them said immediately going to their chosen seats.

**After the lesson then it's lunch time...**

"Jaden!" Aster & Jesse called out the brunette.

"Mmfh?" Jaden said stuffing a fried shrimp on her mouth.

"Is there by any chance, that you might go out with me?" Aster said giving her a bonquet of roses.

"No! She's going out with me!" Jesse said angrily.

"No." Jaden said.

"Huh? Why?" Jesse and Aster said in the same time.

"...Because... I'm... Going out with Chazz!" The brunette said half regretting what just came out of her mouth.

The black slifer nearly chocked his food. After he calmed down. "Really?" He asked.

The brunette blushed. "Yeah..." She said.

Jesse and Aster muttered then left the cafeteria.

**With Jesse and Aster...**

"Lucky Chazz." Jesse muttered angrily.

"I'll kill him if he ever touched _my _Jaden!" Aster growled.

The leaves from the tree ruffled then someone jumped of the tree. It was Haruko, she wasn't wearing the obvelisck girls' uniform, now she's wearing the obvelisck boys' uniform; blue coat with the buttons opened, blue leather pants, black top, and dark blue shoes. Her eyes were dark green but turned into amethyst.

"You 2 are the transfer students." She said.

"Yeah, we are." Aster said.

"And you are?" Jesse asked the amethyst obvelisck duelist. (A/N: My god, it rhymes O_O)

Haruko crossed her arms through her chest then her eyes turned back to dark green eyes. "I'm Haruko 'Alz' Nypua, one of Jaden's friends." The dark green eyed obvelisck girl said.

"Oh." They both said in the same time.

"If you're both after Jaden, I suggest you both to keep away from her." She said clossing her eyes.

The 2 males flinched in anger. "And why?" Both of them ask in the same time.

"She's in love with Chazz Princeton, she might be falling for him, but she's denying. Remember this as a warning, if you even try dating her, Chazz would kill both of you." Haruko said snapping her eyes open.

The silver haired male rolled his eyes. "How would he do that?" he asked.

"Easy, kill you while you're asleep." Haruko said turning away from them.

Both of them flinched. "Really?" The blue haired male asked.

"Yeah, well gotta go." She said before disappearing.

"Weird." Both of them said in the same time.

**After hours of pointless bickering... W/ Chazz and Jaden... At the forest... Ooohh...**

Chazz was reading his pocket book, again. While Jaden is sleeping at his chest. The black slifer smiled, then he turned on another page.

"Nnggh, what time is it?" Jaden asked cracking a sleepy eye open.

Chazz shrugged. "3:00 p.m." he said.

"Oh... Chazz, I'm bored." Jaden pouted.

The black slifer chuckled. "You want me to fuck you?" he asked seducingly.

The brunette blushed. "Yeah." She said before kissing Chazz fully in the lips.

Then Chazz kissed back. Then both of them went to Chazz's dorm room and hearing their moans of pleasure.

**The next friggin' day... 4:00 a.m.**

Jaden who has unpleasing dream.

"Mmh... No... I'm not going to... Marry you... Ne-ver. Leave me alone! Aaahh!" The brunette moaned half-asleep.

Chazz cracked a sleepy eye open, he pushed himself to sit up, he shooked _his _Jaden to wake up. "Jaden, wake up." The black slifer said with concern.

Jaden opened both of her eyes. "W-what is it?" The brunette asked.

"You were talking while you're asleep. You were saying that you won't marry someone... Is it me?" The blacke slifer said angrily.

Jaden flinched. "N-no! It's a dream about Jesse fucking me and Aster asking me to marry him!" She said innocently.

Chazz was in a long silence. "I'm calling the therapy to come over later after school, that dream is so wrong." He said kissing Jaden's forehead.

Jaden didn't said anything, but she hugged Chazz.

After taking a bath and changing clothes, they went to the cafeteria to eat break fast, then they went to their class room.

**W/ Jesse and Aster... 5:00 a.m. At the forest... Aaahh...**

Jesse and Aster were at the forest to relax before going to class. When they saw a figure behind the tree, it was Leighvai she looked at the transfer students and smiled.

"Hi, you must be the transfer students, I'm Leighvai Princeton, Chazz's older twin sister." She greeted.

"Yeah, we can see the close recembalance" The blue haired male said.

"Yeah, pretty much, well I'm just going to class now, I'll see you both at class later." Leighvai said before running off.

"... I didn't know Chazz has a older twin sister." Aster said.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Etsuko: Wow, this is sooo long.**

**Erianna: Even though the story doesn't add up pretty much, we still hope you enjoyed it!**

**Jaden: I'm going to be punished.**

**Chazz: Not necissarry.**

**Jaden: Really?**

**Chazz: AHAHAHA! No.**

**Haruko: You do realize that's getting old.**

**Leoghvai: lol.**

**Etsuko: Actual YuGiOh GX The Abridged Series' qoutes in here. We just wanted some to be in this.**

**Chazz: I agree...**

**Haruko: Well gotta go!**

**Erianna, Etsuko & Haruko: We are Millenia360 Alz! Signing off! R&R peeps!**


	7. Haruko's forbidden room

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Etsuko: And we're back!**

**Haruko: I don't feel like writting or typing today...**

**Jaden: Harukkun? Are you sick or something? You are always happy when you say your lines, why the sad impression?**

**Haruko: Just a review, I accidently don't have any experience. *sigh***

**Erianna: Oh no! You're gonna write or type this chapter or you'll end up dead!**

**Haruko: Yeah, yeah.**

**Chazz: Wow, I never seen Harukkun this down... Sucks to be you.**

**Zane: Hey!**

**Etsuko: Enjoy, and please maybe don't judge our fanfic, it makes Harukkun lost her experience, and Erianna-chan going mad.**

**Erianna: I'MMA' KILLING YOU HARUKO IF YOU DON'T TYPE! *charges a chainsaw***

**Haruko: Oh god, HELP! *runs***

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

The same day as school is starting, everybody seems to be whispering about this time the new professor they're having. Everybody even seemed to wonder if this new professor is way nicer than Crowler. Just then the door slid open, revealing the school's favorite slifer brunette. Everyone greeted Jaden especially the boys, Jaden went to her seat at the middle of Chazz and Syrus.

The brunette crossed her arms and layed her head at the desk. "Could this day get any worse?" Jaden said.

"What's wrong Jay?" Syrus asked.

"Fanboys chasing me." The brunette simply said.

"Huh? Didn't Chazz saved you?" Syrus asked again.

The black slifer snickered. "I didn't." He said.

"Oh." Syrus said.

"I hate you sometimes." The brunette said.

"Haha, you wish." Chazz said patting _his _angel's head.

By the flat form, the door slid open revealing a woman wearing a black belly shirt, white jeans, brown boots, and a professor's version of the Obelisk blue blazer. Her hair was mahagony, her skin was dark and her eyes are violet. She smiled brightly to the class room, and went to the teacher's desk.

"Good morning class! I'm Mackenzie Epperson, I'm your new professor for history class! Nice to meet all of you!" Mackenzie said with a smile.

The class said good morning and clapped to their new teacher.

"Well, I was wrong about the day getting worse." Jaden said.

"Yeah." Syrus said with a nod.

Class started with the new professor; Mackenzie. The class wasn't very much boring, because if it is boring, Jaden could sleep through it. As school ended, everybody went to their seperate ways to do what they always do.

The female brunette always do what she always do, running away from her fanboys, adding Jesse and Aster also chasing Jaden, and Chazz having trouble scaring every fanboys Jaden has.

"Oh god! Help mee! Chazz! Where the heck are you?" Jaden shouted running.

"I'm here! I'll strangle them when I'm through with these guys!" Chazz responded while violently glaring at the few fanboys Jaden has.

"Forget them! Help meee!" The brunette screamed while running away.

Aster and Jesse were still chasing Jaden. "Jaden!" Both of them shouted.

"No!" Jaden said simply still running away.

The brunette was still running, while Jesse and Aster were still chasing her. _Damnit! I got to get away or I will be... Neeh... I don't want to say it. _Jaden thought focusing to where she's running.

After 10 minutes of non-stop running, Jaden got to Chazz's dorm room, so she opened the door, got inside and closed it behind her, also locking it for her safety.

Bang! Bang! Bang! "Jaden! Open the damn door!" The silver-haired male demanded banging the door even harder.

"No!" Jaden said also putting a chair on under the door knob. _This should do. _Jaden thought.

"She won't open." Jesse pointed out.

"And by the looks of things, Chazz will come and rescue Juliet!" Aster said.

"Juliet?"

"Ugh, Jaden!" Aster said frustated.

"Oh." Jesse said.

"You know what, why don't we knock out that no-good-Romeo" Aster suggested evily.

"...Romeo?"

"Are you stupid?"

"...Oh, Chazz..." The blue-haired male said.

Aster glared at Jesse then left, and Jesse followed him.

**1 hour later...**

_I think I should look for Chazz, he should be done glaring violently at them 45 mins. ago. _Jaden thought worriedly. She quickly removed the chair and unlocked then door then also opening it, she saw no one. "Good, I've gotta find Chazz." Jaden said to herself leaving the black slifer's dorm.

**5 minutes of looking for Chazz...**

"Oh my god!" Jaden said frightened. She saw Chazz laying on the ground, then she ran to Chazz. "Chazz! Chazz! Wake up! Please!" Jaden begged.

The black slifer didn't answer.

"Don't think so, Jaden." Aster said appearing behind the tree.

"Yeah, we knock him out cold." Jesse said. (A/N: We told you this is total OOCness...)

The brunette was scared. "No, you... Monsters!" Jaden shouted running away.

"Oh she did not mean that!" Aster and Jesse said running after her again.

**15 minutes of running...**

Jaden was still running away, she found herself at the Obvelisck girl's dorm, she ran until Aster and Jesse were confused where she is going. She hid herself in someone's room.

The brunette was panting bad, when the minute she caught up with her breathe, chill run up and down at her spine. "Men, it feels like 60 degrees in here." Jaden said.

"Actually, it's 100 degrees in here." Haruko said with her hands crossed and her eyes were burning crimson. "What are you doing in my room? I told you to keep away at all cost!" The crimsoned eyed obvelisck girl shouted but not loud.

"Uhm..." Jaden said, thinking about what Haruko told her yesterday.

_**-Flash Back-**_

_"Hey Haruko!" Jaden called out._

_Haruko was up at the tree branch sleeping. Haruko's green eyes turned amethyst. "What?" The amethyst asked frustatedly._

_Jaden smiled. "Hey! Do you have any more of your porimolization cards?" The brunette asked._

_The amethyst obvelisck girl yawned. "Yeah." She said jumping off the tree branch. "You want more?" Haruko asked._

_The brunette grinned happily. "Yes." She said._

_Haruko sighed. "Follow me." She said walking._

_"YeY!" Jaden said following Haruko._

_**3 minutes later...**_

_Haruko and Jaden got to the amethyst obvelisck girl's room. "K, here we are." Haruko said opening the door._

_Jaden took a step forward, but she was stopped by a hand inches away from her face. "I must warn you, stay away from my room at all times. If you know what's good for your skin, or either way, life." Haruko said entering her room._

_"Huh?" Jaden said tilting her haid at the right._

_**5 minutes later...**_

_"K, here." Haruko said giving the brunette 3 porimolization cards._

_Jaden smiled brightly then took the 3 cards from the amethyst obvelisck girl's hand. "Thank you! Thank you!" Jaden thanked. "Hey any way, what's in your room? Is it cool that you just don't want me to see?" Jaden asked looking behind Haruko to see the room, but it was pitch black inside the room._

_"No." Haruko said slamming the door._

_"Ok...?" Jaden said._

_**-End Flash Back-**_

"Sorry Haruko, I have to get away from Aster and Jesse." Jaden explained scratching the back of her head.

Haruko sighed. "Fine, but you can stay here for an hour." She said walking over to a closet. "Wear these, you might not get used to the clod for a second." Haruko said handing over a thick jacket.

"Thanks." Jaden thanked grabbing the jacket and wearing it. "So uh, what's with the decoration for your room?" Jaden asked looking at the room.

The room was pitch black, but it still showed the dark green walls with black rose covering the dark green wall, it also was covered with picture frames of Haruko with other people.

The brunette examined the room, she looked at a small picture frame, she picked it up and looked at it. With a complete shock she gasped. "H-Haruko..." Jaden said still shocked.

"What's wrong Jaden?" Haruko asked.

"W-Who is this people?" Jaden asked showing the small picture frame.

There was a long uncomfortable silence, Haruko took the picture from Jaden and then looked at it. "This, people... Are my family." Haruko explained. "This 2 look-a-likes of mine, are my sisters, which makes us triplets, but we are not much alike, This small one is Erianna, my youngest sister, she's always girly and different than me. And this one is Etsuko my older sister, she doesn't talk too much, she's always more emo-er than me. And these are my parents." The crimson eyed obvelisck girl explained poiting to her family one by one.

"I didn't know you have sisters." Jaden said.

"Well yeah." Haruko said putting the frame back at the desk.

"Tell me about your story, I want to know you better." Jaden said.

"... Fine." Haruko said sitting on the couch while Jaden sitting at the chair.

The crimson eyed obvelisck girl took a deep breathe then exaled. "When I was young, I used to play with my sisters, we were really happy that day, playing, helping each other, help when we get bullied but no offense Erianna gets bullied all the time because she was so small. But when our parents died I was 4 years old when that happened, so we got to the orphanage, but that very night I left the orphanage and my sisters, I wondered everywhere at Domino City, until a woman named Liza came and took care of me until I am 10 years old. When I was 10 I left and went to Russia. I trained myself to be the best, when I was 15, I met someone in the internet, and it's Leighvai, you know, then we met at Domino City and dueled. And just then when I went to the orphanage to ask where are my sisters, they said that they were already adopted by a man, so I went to where he is, I found him at prison, he said he threw them at different dimensions, so I never saw my sisters again." Haruko explained.

"Uhh... Different dimensions?" Jaden asked cluelessly.

The crimson eyed obvelisck girl's eyes changed to amethyst. "The man was a magician, he wasn't nice to children, he kill them, tourcher them and use them for experiments. And the different dimsion is... Well... I only got few information about it. Well, there are 3 dimensions, the 1st is where we are now, the 2nd was the total opposite of the 1st, and the 3rd was... Well, it only found that it was the darkest world." Haruko explained again. (A/N: This is sounding more and more of a adventure, but don't worry, epic adventures will be out of this fanfic, we were just explaining :D)

"That's... Interesting." The brunette complimented.

"Yeah, well, I think you should leave now." Haruko said standing up.

"What? No! What about Aster and Jesse?" The brunette flinched.

"You have to, look at your hand." Haruko pointed.

Jaden looked at her hands, she gasped in horror. "W-What the? M-my hands, aren't tan anymore!" Jaden twitched scaredly rubbing her hands.

"Jaden, you may survive here for an hour, but you can't survive for another second, you have to get out." Haruko said.

"Right." Jaden said running to the door, removed the coat and leaving.

The amethyst eyed obvelisck's eyes turned dark green. "Fool, a man can survive in the cold for at least 2 days, but I have to do it, she has to get out of here." Haruko said looking at the small frame.

**With Jaden...**

The brunette was running to get her sweat and hoping for Jesse and Aster not following her. She got to the forest panting so hard, but not sweating yet. "I-I-I'm not sweating..." Jaden said to herself putting her hand at her forehead. The brunette was lossing focus and balance of her body, she then fell to the ground.

**30 minutes later... **

Chazz was searching for _his _angel and has no luck, he even ask for Syrus, Bastion, Leighvai, Alexis and Zane to help. Still no luck.

They all found Jaden at the forest where she was still unconcious. They found Jaden's skin wasn't tan but it was ghostly pale white.

"Oh god! Jaden!" Chazz shouted worriedly, he picked up Jaden but her skin was too cold. "Ah! Her skin's too cold!" The black slifer said.

"Quickly! Get her to the infirmary!" Leighvai said.

"Ok!" They all said in the same time.

**5 mintues later...**

"Oh my, Jaden's not tan anymore!" Ms. Fountane said in shock.

"Yeah, yeah, we know! Just help her!" Chazz twitched in anger.

Ms. Fountane nodded and helped Jaden.

**5 minutes later...**

"Nnggh..." Jaden moaned. "Aaahh!" The brunette quickly sitted up panting.

"Jaden!" Everyone said in the same time.

"Oh Jay! I'm so glad you're ok!" Syrus said hugging Jaden but flinched and pulled away from Jaden because she was increadibly cold.

"What happened?" Jaden asked.

"We found you at the forest not moving, so we brought you here, at the infirmary." Alexis explained.

The brunette looked around the room, then she frowned. "Where's Chazz?" She asked.

"He's giving Aster and Jesse a beating of the life time." Zane said calmly.

"Uhh... Jaden, why are you so white any way? And why are you so cold?" Bastion asked.

Jaden was in a silence. "I... I went to Haruko's room, it was so cold there. I couldn't stay there too long, so I got out of there, and I wasn't even sweating with all of hat running." Jaden explained worriedly.

"Haruko's room?" Leighvai asked.

Jaden nodded. Her sight got blury and her eyes are getting tired. "I-I, think... Haruko... Knows how to warm me... She... Knows..." The brunette said tiredly and fainted sleepily.

"Jaden!" The bluenette called out worriedly.

"Dont' worry, Syrus. jaden just needs some rest, now go and leave everything to me." Ms. Fountane said.

They all nodded and left.

**With Chazz...**

Chazz gave Aster and Jesse a beating of the life time, so they were knocked out hard unconcious at the ground.

"Now, leave Jaden alone." Chazz said before leaving.

He found the others and ran to them. "So, how is Jaden?" The black slifer asked.

"She's fine. Still knocked out too cold." Leighvai said.

"No... How are we gonna cure her?" Chazz asked worriedly.

"We were going to Haruko's room, Jaden said she might know how to." Syrus said.

Chazz nodded, and they went to Haruko's dorm. When they got there, the black slifer banged on the door. "Haruko! Haruko! Open up!" Chazz demanded.

"Woah Chazz, chill!" Leighvai said grabbing Chazz's left shoulder.

The door opened revealing the crimson eyed obvelisck girl. "What do you guys want?" She asked.

"Do you know how to cure Jaden? She's really cold and not the usual tanned skin we know." Syrus said worried about her best friend.

Haruko sighed. "Yes, I do." She said.

"Then let's talk inside." Bastion suggested.

"No, you cannot enter my room." Haruko said.

"No, we're talking inside the room, even if our lives depended on it!" Bastion argued.

"Why are you serious about the room?" Syrus asked suspiciously looking at Bastion

"Well, I got curious, that's all!" Bastion said nerviously.

The crimson eyed obvelisck girl sighed. "Fine, but only 30 minutes." She said entering the room and letting the others also enter.

"Ah! It's freezing col in here!" Alexis complained.

"It's like 60 degrees in here!" Chazz said rubbing his shoulders with his hands.

"No, it's actually 100 degrees here." Haruko said getting more thick jackets for the others to wear. "Wear this." She said throwing thick jackets at the others.

"Thanks, hey don't you need one?" Syrus asked.

"No, I preffer the cold, I'm raised at Russia any way." Haruko said taking a sit at the couch, while the others sitting at the chairs.

"So? How do you cure someone that's so freakishly cold?" Chazz demanded.

Haruko sighed. "Either let her drink hot lava coffee, eat lava hot soup, lava hot foods and giving her a seriously hot bath, do that for 2 weeks and she'll be ok, not cold water anyway. Or to make it quicker, set her on fire." She suggested.

Everyone flinched in horror. "Are you joking?" They all said in the same time.

"No."

Chazz, Bastion and Zane fell down anime style, Alexis and Syrus only widened their eyes in shock, and also Leighvai fainted.

"Who did that?" They all said in the same time.

"2 old friends of mine, we met at Russia and we got ourselves in a very strong blizzard, so both of them got freezing cold, the fire I made set my first friend on fire, but it didn't hurt her, the next day she wasn't cold anymore, only her skin got burned. The second one started to eat hot lava foods, also taking a hot bath, she got better after 2 weeks, and so on." The crimson eyed obvelisck girl explained.

"Woah... That was... So... Weird..." Chazz's older twin sister commented.

"Let's take about the hot lava foods and the hot bath." Syrus suggested.

Everyone nodded, and immediately leaving Haruko's room before they have to go to that situation.

When they got to the infirmary, they found Jaden awake. Alexis got to the cafeteria and ordered hot lava soup and hot coffee. She got back with the soup and coffee.

"Jaden, you should drink this. It might cure you." Alexis said.

"Yeah." The brunette said with a nod.

Jaden tasted the soup, her face then turned hot red, she spitted out the spoon. "Aaahh! Too hot! Too hot! Water! Water!" Jaden said in waving her arms in distress.

"No, no water for you. Haruko said no cold water for 2 weeks." Chazz said.

"No!" Jaden screached in horror.

**7:00 p.m... At Chazz's dorm room...**

"Feeling any better Jaden?" Chazz asked.

"Not much, still cold though." Jaden said cuddling Chazz.

Even though the brunette's cold skin is making Chazz flinch, he will still hug her.

"That soup and coffee were really hot, who would drink those?" Jaden asked.

The black slifer shrugged. "Some old friend of Haruko's." He explained.

"Woah." Jaden said.

"Yeah, any way, Ms. Fountane said you can't go to class for about 4 days, because everyone might ask you what happened to your skin." Chazz explained.

"YeY! No class!" Jaden said happily.

Chazz chuckled. "You may have no classes, but I'll bring your homework." He said.

"What? No!" Jaden said.

"Hehe, yeah, ok get some sleep." Chazz said kissing Jaden's cold forehead.

Soon both of them finally sleeped.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Etsuko: That was increadibly long, and weird.**

**Erianna: A punishment for being lazy, Harukkun!**

**Haruko: Help, mee... *falls to the floor***

**Chazz: Sucks to be you.**

**Zane: Alright, Princeton! Stop saying my catch phrase or I'll strangle you! *runs after Chazz***

**Chazz: Aaahh! *runs***

**Jaden: *sigh* Oh Jun-kun, what have you got yourself into?**

**Erianna: Chappie 8 coming as soon as we got Harukkun back to her feet again!**

**Etsuko: Well gotta go.**

**Haruko, Erianna & Etsuko: We are Millenia360 Alz! signing off! R&R peeps! *Haruko fainted***


	8. It had to be ruined by Slade & Jagger

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Etsuko: And we're back! Mmfh... I don't feel so good... *runs to the sink***

**Haruko: Me too... *runs to the sink***

**Erianna: Hey! Don't mess up the sink with your barf! ... On second thought, leave some spaces for me... *runs to the sink***

**Jaden: For some reasons, they got sick and started to barf all of their food.**

**Chazz: Yeah, it was pretty bad... And the sink isn't smelling good either.**

**Jaden: Yep, anyway while they're barfing, enjoy the chapter!**

**Erianna: bulk! *barfs* Wait! Tell them something impor-bulk! *barfs***

**Jaden: Oh, yeah right! Just today, they maked a news center at their profile, so you guys will know what's happening to them, what's going to happen next to their fanfics and when is the fanfics and chapters going to be update it!**

**Chazz: To make yourself useful, and they will repay you guys by updating the next chapters. Help her with some requests, their requests are mostly are the no# 1 news. Which mean was the headlines.**

**Jaden: Yep! Ok, is that all the important things we need to tell them, Erianna-chan?**

**Erianna: *pant-pant-pant* I guess so... We mostly will update the news on Saturdays. So look for new updates at the news center. Written as 'News!:'**

**Etsuko: Now, enjoy the chapter. Mmfh! *runs back to the sink***

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**2 weeks later...**

Jaden was now back to her old tanned hot skin, that hitted everyone in relief. Just for that, Aster and Jesse got in trouble and set up in a 2 weeks detention, while Haruko was of the hook with a warning for making her room too freezing cold for anyone to survive on.

Same old day at Duel Academy. Only the same old boring day at Jaden and the other's class of history.

The female let out a small yawn then layed her head at the desk.

_Men, is history class boring or what? _Jaden thought feeling her boredness taking over her body.

"Ms. Yuki?" Professor Mackenzie said with a little hint of frustration.

"Huh?" Jaden said while sitting up.

Professor Mackenzie raised an eyebrow. "Are you sleeping in class again?" She asked.

"Well, I was... I... Ugh, forget it." The brunette said.

Mackenzie sighed, then she looked at Chazz who is also sleeping. "Mr. Princeton?" She said.

Chazz groaned in annoyance. He boredly sits up then rubbing his half closed eyes.

"Are you sleeping too?" Mackenzie asked.

"Yeah..." He said while yawning.

Mackenzie let out a small sigh. "For sleeping in class, you both are off the hook with a warning." She said.

The black slifer shrugged and sitted casually at his seat.

The female brunette looked at Chazz with concern. _Chazz never ever slept in class, any class... Did he... _Jaden thought with confusion.

After class, Jaden tapped her finger on Chazz's shoulder.

"Huh?" Chazz said while looking at the brunette.

"Chazz, you didn't just do that to keep me being alone in trouble, did you?" Jaden asked.

The black slifer smirked. "Of course I did, I don't want you to be introuble on your own." He said.

Jaden shrugged. "Thanks then." She said.

Chazz smiled then turned his attention back to the front.

After a while, the door slide open, revealing Dr. Crowler.

"Good morning class." He said going to the teacher's desk.

The students said good morning also.

"Now, Mr. Princeton I would like to inform you that you need to go to Chancellor Sheppard's office after school, ok?" Crowler said looking at the black slifer.

"Fine." Chazz said cursing in his mind. He was hoping to spend time with _his _Jaden after school.

Jaden, who is probably knowing what is Chazz thinking about, sighed in annoyance. "I'll spend time with you after the talk, I promise." Jaden whispered to Chazz.

The black slifer blushed a little, then nodded.

"Good, now let's get class started." Crowler said.

**After school... With Chazz... At Chancellor Sheppard's office... No POV's have been required... Aaahh...**

"You wanted to talk, Chancellor?" Chazz asked half frustated and half bored.

"Yes, well. I have been informed, that your brothers are coming." Chancellor said looking less serious than usual.

"So?" The black slifer said.

"Well, they said that they want to see you when they got here." Chancellor said.

Chazz rolled his eyes. "Fine, 'kay, see 'ya!" He said before leaving the room.

Chancellor sighed in frustration. _He'll get away just to be with Jaden. _He thought looking at the window.

**Back with Jaden and Chazz...**

"Did you even listened to what Chancellor said?" Jaden asked getting slightly worried.

"Yeah." Chazz said swinging an arm and hung itself at Jaden's shoulders.

The brunette slightly blushed. "What did he say?" She asked.

The black slifer shrugged. "He said that my brothers are coming and they want to see me as soon as they got here." He explained.

"And when is that?" Jaden asked.

"Err... Don't know, Chancellor didn't told me." Chazz said a bit naive.

"Moron, you probably left before Chancellor even finished." Jaden said getting annoyed.

"Jaden promise Chazz will spend time after talkie!" The black slifer said without stopping his sentence (A/N: That didn't make sense at some point.) and also pouting like a small child.

The brunette sighed lightly. "Fine." She said.

**After that... At some point... With Leighvai... Leighvai's POV has now included.**

Why can't I get him out of my head? Why is Aster always crossing my mind? Why is my heart beating so fast when I see him? Why... Why him? He loves Jaden and I respected that.

Little did I know, Professor Mackenzie was walking towards me. "Hello, Ms. Princeton." She said with a smile.

"Oh, hello Professor Mackenzie." I said smiling back.

"Something on your mind? It seems you do have one." Professor Mackenzie said standing next to me.

"Well... There is... But I don't want you to get involve, ma'am." I said, sighing.

She giggled. "Don't worry, it might be not much of a problem. I've helped a lot with my previous students from my old school I was teaching and the students here, they have a lot of problems, so I help them at any way I can." Professor Mackenzie said, smiling at me with great joy.

I smiled. "Well, this problem isn't about the lessons in class anyway." I said.

"No, most students asks my advice for most are lovelife." Professor Mackenzie said tapping her chin.

I widened my eyes. "Really?" I saod looking at her.

She chuckled. "I guess your problem is lovelife huh?" She said turning to me.

"I blushed a little but then answered her. "Yeah, I guess so." I said.

"Well, what seems to be the problem?" She asked.

"... Well, I have thinking a lot about Aster Phoenix. And I can't sto thinking about him no matter what I do. He's head over heels for Jaden, and I respected that. But it makes... Me... Kinda... Hurt... At some point." I said turning to silence.

"Well, if you put it that way. You must be going lovesick on him, or you just have a little frustration on your crush." Professor Mackenzie said.

I blinkined in confusion. "Aren't both of them are the same?" I asked.

She hummed a little but then she said. "Pretty much."

"So, how do I get over it?" I asked looking at her.

She think...

Thinking...

Still thinking...

Then she went ding!

"Either you tell him, or suffer of your lovesick-ness!" Professor Mackenzie said smiling.

I sighed and thanked her then went off. _I'm not telling him, it might freak him out, or something, or probably hate me because I might take away Jaden to be with him, no I will never do that. I'll just have to take to suffer lovesick-ness... Wait is that even a word? _I thought with frustration.

**And now ending Leighvai's POV... Now with Chazz and Jaden... Afternoon... Specificly, 4:59 p.m. I guess.**

Chazz and Jaden were at the roof of the Duel Academy, watching the sun set. It was beautiful at Jaden's opinion, orange streaks with mixed red. On Chazz's opinion it wasn't much, only thing that is beautiful on his opinion is Jaden next to him.

Later on then, a black helicaptor arrives. (A/N: We know! Wrong grammar! Don't judge on the thing! We're miserably wrong with spellings! And we are just not a big fan of dictionaries! So get over it! Oh God, did we just snapped, sorry, oh my gosh, we never snapped before, please, forgive us, continue reading. *nervious*)

"Hey Chazz!" Called out Jagger.

"How's it going lil' bro?" Slade asked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh god, no..." Chazz said holding Jaden tightly.

"Huh?" The brunette said confused on what's happening.

The helicaptor landed on the pad, Slade and Jagger went off the plane, just then the others came -except for Haruko-.

"Woah, what's going on?" Syrus asked.

"Hello, remember us?" Slade said with a smirk.

"Not likely, mind saying who you guys are?" The black slifer joked seriously, but holding Jaden tighly but firm.

"Aww... Isn't that cute, Chazzy's making that girl a scare of the life time!" Jagger squealed.

Chazz widened his eyes, then looked at the brunette, who is completely wincing in Chazz's tight grip.

"I don't want you to not touch me, but please don't get your grip to tight for me." Jaden pleaded wincing then turning to a twitch.

"Sorry." Chazz said lessening his grip.

"Wow, this is highly rare, Chazz saying sorry?" Slade joked. (A/N: Seriously, he says sorry, or didn't he not?)

"Shut up you guys!" Leighvai snapped.

"Ah, Leighvai, lil' sis, how is it going now?" Slade asked with a smirk.

"Nothing, and an explanation would be nice to tell us what the hell are you both doing here?" Leighvai said stadning infront of their oldest brothers.

"Oh, something about seeing Chazz and how's it going around here." Jagger said looking at Chazz. The older brother of the Princeton family widended his eyes seeing something seriously, unexpected. (A/N: Like hell... ) Chazz was comforting the female brunette. "Um... Am I blind or something, or is it, Chazz is comforting another girl?" Jagger asked looking like he was going nuts.

The eldest looked at his young brother's direction, so he did also widened his eyes, seeing Chazz stil comforting Jaden. "You're right." Slade said.

"And so? What if me and Jaden are together?" Chazz protested.

"You were together?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Woah-woah-woah-woah! Since when did WE become a couple, Chazz?" The female brunette said looking suspiciously at the black slifer.

"What? You always sleep with me, I get everything for you, you always ask for my help and you always hang around most of the time with me, remember?" The black slifer said.

"Hey! Do-Uh-Ah-D-...Oh! Doesn't mean that I mostly get everything I wanted from you, hang around with you and ask for your help, doesn't mean we're a couple yet! You haven't asked me yet!" Jaden protested.

"I haven't?" Chazz asked confusingly.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Moron, never. But if you're asking now, it won't work." Jaden said.

"Curses! Foiled again!" Chazz said also cursing in his mind, not cursing to Jaden, but to his older brothers.

"Hehe, aww Chazzy's mad. How cute." Jagger said.

"This... Is... Weird." Alexis said.

"I agree... What the heck did just happen to those guys?" Zane asked.

"Are they drunk or they're on drugs?" Syrus asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Bastion said.

"So anything new around? Duel Academy changed?" Slade asked walking over to Chazz.

"Nothing." Chazz said.

"Or maybe, there is just a new female student and a new female professor." Jaden said.

"JADEN!" Chazz, Leighvai, Zane and Alexis exclaimed looking at the confused and scared brunette.

"Oh? Is that so?" Slade said walking over the door and Jagger following him.

"Tell that wasn't a bad thing." Jaden said.

"It was a bad thing!" Alexis said with deep caution.

"Haruko and Professor Mackenzie are in deep trouble! They could get raped! ANY GIRL NEW IN DUEL ACADEMY THEY RAPE THEM!" Leighvai exclaimed. (A/N: No, and it wasn't true ok? It's all Erianna's desires to make a twist in the chapter.)

"FREAKING! FREAKING! GAAAH! JADEN!" Chazz snapped.

Jaden twitched. "Ok, I'm sorry! I'll go!" The brunette said running off with few tears running down her eyes. _I can't believe it, Chazz snapped on me, I know it happened before, but now Chazz changed, now he snapped on me. _The female brunette thought hurt.

"I can't believe you snapped on Jaden! I mean it happened before, but you changed! How the hell are you going to win her back now?" Alexis snapped. _I wanted to be with Chazz, this could be my chance, but why break Jaden's heart? _The blonde female thought with sadness.

"I-I-I don't know! I didn't know those words can even come ou of my mouth infront of Jaden!" Chazz said slightly scared. (A/N: We told you that OOCness will be in this fanfic.)

"And also, how the hell are you suppose to save your to-be-girlfriend, from your psycho much brothers? No hard feelings on calling your brothers that way, huh Leighvai?" Alexis said looking at Chazz then to Leighvai.

"It's ok, it's the perfect word to describe them any way." Leighvai said with a shrug.

Everyone turn back attention to Chazz, who is gone for some point.

"Where is Chazz?" Syrus said slightly worried.

"... HE WENT OUT TO KILL SLADE AND JAGGER THEN GET JADEN!" Bastion exclaimed.

"OH NO!" Everyone exclaimed running off to the stairs.

"Ok, maybe my older brothers are real douche-bags in all, but I wouldn't kill them! Even though me and Chazz hated them as much as we hated being related to them!" Leighvai exclaimed.

"We better save Professor Mackenzie-" Syrus suggested when she trailled off seeing Professor Mackenzie with a confused look.

"Save me?" She asked.

"Um... Do we have to explain this?" Bastion asked.

**After a while of explaining...**

"Oh..." Professor Mackenzie said speechless.

"You see? We also have to save Haruko! And also Jaden who naively voluntered to help!" Leighvai exclaimed.

"Oh, I won't be too worried if I get raped." Mackenzie said smiling.

"WHAT?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Yes, I once worked here as a nurse 12 years ago." Mackenzie explained. (A/N: Concidere this a coinsidence. And sorry Faith Princeton we change Mackenzie's reputation. We need to make up something. Once again, sorry.)

"Wow. Ok, so we have to worry only, Haruko and Jaden!" Alexis said.

Everyone agreed then said to Mackenzie sorry and good bye then left.

**W/ Slade and Jagger... With also Haruko.**

"You must be the new student, Ms. Nypua right?" Slade asked looking up at the tree branch, where Haruko usually hangs out.

The dark green eyed obvelisck girl got off of the tree branch and landed gracefully to the floor. "Yes I am, what is it to your concern to me?" She asked her eyes turning violent burning crimson eyes.

Jagger smirked. "Since you're new, we praticly wanted someone to fuck with." He said.

"You might be able to entertain us." Slade said.

Haruko narrowed her eyes. "If you wanted someone to fuck with, why don't you fuck yourselves? Or either else, each other?" She protested.

Jagger and Slade growled. "Watch who you're talking missy!" They both said in the same time.

"Then who I might be talking to then?" Haruko asked, raising her right eyebrow with boredness in her dark emerald green eyes.

"We are Slade and Jagger Princeton! Don't you ever read news papers?" Both of them said again.

"No, I don't take the habit of reading news papers or watching news on t.v." Haruko said.

"We'll teach you to read and watch news!" Both of them said tackling Haruko to the ground, but most likely, she escaped jumping off to the tree branch.

"I don't like guys who would try and rape me. You both giant excuse for a human." She said her eyes suddenly turning dangerous crimson.

"You-!" Slagger said.

"Wait!" Someone exclaimed, drawing Slade, Jagger and Haruko's attention. It was Jaden, she was also panting only in a short while. _Wow, considering running away from my fan boys, it was a good exercise._Jaden thought. "Don't hurt Haruko! Or even try rape her! Just do me instead!" The brunette said few tears crawls down from her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

_No, Jaden. _Haruko thought.

"Well, since Chazzy likes you. Maybe you will be good on bed." Jagger said with an evil smirked.

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON _MY _JADEN!" Someone exclaimed.

Once again it caught Slade, Jagger, Haruko and Jaden's attention. It was Chazz, after a very short pant, he glared deadly to Slade and Jagger. _Wow, considering Jaden's fan boys were very annoying in all, they actually helped me and my speed. _The black slifer thought.

"...Chazz?" Jaden said softly.

"Oh, you're so getting it Slade and Jagger!" Chazz said raising his right fist.

"NO! WAIT! CHAZZ!" More people exclaimed. It was the others, panting for about 5 minutes.

"Chazz! Don't even try killing Jagger or Slade!" Leighvai said.

"Or even hurt?" Jaden asked.

"Yes! Even hurt!" Chazz's older twin sister said.

"Well, he won't then." Haruko said jumping off of the tree branch them kicking slade at the floor and punching Jagger hard at the jaw making both of them fell unconcious. "I'll do it, since they even considering raping me." Haruko said.

"Um... As much as I love the way you knock them out cold... Literally awesome... But you can't kill them" Leighvai pointed out.

Everyone agreed.

"Damnit." Haruko swore. "I'll just go then, cya." Haruko said before disappearing.

"Men, is she some kind of murderer or something?" The female bluenette asked.

"She's a murderer Syrus, she is." Bastion said.

"What? We are clearly friends with a murderer?" Syrus shouted frightened.

"Haruko won't murder unless if her temper gets to her." Leighvai said.

"Jaden! You're okay!" Chazz said giving Jaden a tight hug.

"Um... Yeah... Chazz... Let go... Now... Can't breathe!" The brunette said getting a little breatheless.

"Sorry." Chazz said letting go.

After that, Slade and Jagger left that night, and the others were greatful for that, and said a lot of thanks to Haruko but only few thanks from Leighvai. What happened to Chazz and Jaden? Well why don't you look for yourself?

**With Chazz and Jaden... At Chazz's dorm room... Night time.**

"Look, Jaden. I'm really really really really really really really really really sorry! There, is that better?" Chazz asked.

"Nope." Jaden said crossing her arms and looking at the other direction with frustration.

"Oh come one Jaden! That was about the 50th time I said _really _for sorry!" Chazz spatted, but not angirly.

The brunette, suddenly couldn't help but giggle. The black slifer who was seriously really confused. "What? What's so funny?" Chazz asked.

"I suddenly missed the old Chazz, you know always make a mockery of me. And you even rarely even say sorry to me!" Jaden said laughing.

Chazz blinked a few times. "Oh you just did not! Come here you!" Chazz said tackling Jaden to lay down to the bed.

"Oh no! I've been caught by the great Chazz!" The brunette joked.

Chazz smirked. "And I caught me a delicious meal!" The black slifer also joked, kissing Jaden's neck.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Etsuko: Ok, that was long, and it took us until 3:00 in the freaking morning to do it.**

**Erianna: I'm surprise that we're not feeling sick anymore!**

**Haruko: I'm surprise that Etsukkun didn't curse or swear!**

**Jaden: Yep!**

**Chazz: I hate my family...**

**Leighvai: Ehem... *glares***

**Chazz: I mean... I love my older twin sister. And I hate my brothers.**

**Etsuko: Yeah, we'll go to the good byes now.**

**Haruko, Erianna & Etsuko: We are Millenia360 Alz! Signing off! R&R peeps!**


	9. Jaden's real last name

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Etsuko: Since we're bored to death, we're back!**

**Haruko: You changed your line?**

**Etsuko: Yeah, why?**

**Haruko: Oh, I don't know. The fact that you're emo, I didn't think you have the time to change your line.**

**Etsuko: Well, I'm not as emo as Sasuke-kun.**

**Sasuke: -Nobody will ever understands the pain I feel, when Sasuke's brother betrayed me...-**

**Etsuko: We get where are you going Sasuke-kun.**

**Naruto: LoLz!**

**Erianna: OMGEEEZE! Kawaii, Naruto-chan! *glomps Naruto***

**Sasuke: Hey! Naruto-chan's mine! *snatches Naruto away from Erianna***

**Chazz: Are we going to do the fanfic or argue?**

**Jaden: ... Both?**

**Etsuko: Before Erianna-chan and Sasuke-kun started to get violent like what happened to Charlene-chan and Erianna-chan fighting over for Bakura.**

**Bakura: And that wasn't good.**

**Haruko: Go with the fanfic. We need to finish this as soon as possible since we haven't updated any chapters on Immortal yet!**

**Etsuko: Good point, enjoy.**

**Haruko: No flaming please! Flaming will be used to cook fried chicken and burn the lawyers who's going to sue us!**

**Lawyers: AAAAAHHH! *gets burned***

**Haruko: Hehe, fire, fire, fire!**

**Etsuko: This is why I need to keep fire away from Haruko.**

**Sasuke: Mine! *pulls Naruto***

**Erianna: Mine! *pulls Naruto***

**Naruto: I do not like this.**

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

Snores... Snores... Snores... Came from our favorite female brunette. Jaden mumbled and clung her arms around Chazz's pale white neck. The black slifer smiled and carried Jaden bridal-style to his dorm room.

_Everything's going smooth today, not many fanboys ran after Jaden. We haven't seen Jesse or Aster since. And the best part is... We didn't get in trouble! _Chazz thought happily.

"Mm... I summon Elemtal... Hero... Burstinithrix, in attack mode..." Jaden said half-asleep.

_All you dream is Duel Monster all this week... _The black slifer thought still helding the sleeping brunette.

Soon when they reached Chazz's dorm room, the black slifer layed Jaden to his bed and let her sleep.

Chazz was watching on his flat screen t.v. looking bored as ever. When Jaden is sleeping, he can't screw her, if he did, Jaden won't spend time with him in 2 weeks. The black slifer let out a sigh. He grabbed the remote and started to watch other channels.

A knock came from the door. Chazz spun around then went to the door and opened it. Only to see his older twin sister, Leighvai.

"Sup, lil' bro?" Leighvai greeted cheerily.

The black slifer growled in annoyance. "What do you want?" He asked crossing his arms through his chest.

"Well, I was summoned to call you and Jaden to Chancellor Sheppard's office." Leighvai explained.

Chazz blinked. "Why?" He asked.

"I don't know." Leighvai said.

Soon enough, Jaden woke up and went with Chazz at Chancellor Sheppard's office.

"Chazz, Jaden, I have recieved reports that you both have been sleeping in History class, and always getting in trouble." Chancellor said.

"Uhh, yeah." The brunette said scratching the back of her head.

"And for that, maybe both of you might sleep in Chazz's dorm." Chancellor said.

"Really?" Chazz asked with happiness.

"Yes..." Chancellor said with a deep sigh.

"NOOOOOO!" Jaden screamed in horror that the entire world can hear her out burst.

Chazz and Chancellor flinched in the brunette's scream. "Uhh, yes Jaden. Both of you need to sleep together, because some reports said that both of you sleeps in Chazz's dorm." Chancellor said.

"And just because you both are going to sleep on the same dorm, doesn't mean you're going to _do _Jaden, Chazz!" Warned Chancellor.

"Too late for that warning." Chazz said confidently.

"No! No! No!" Jaden said shooking her head.

"Jaden, just face it, what ever Chancellor said, it must be followed." Professor Mackenzie said.

The female brunette croached a the floor and started to draw circle with shame.

"And Jaden. You got a call from your parents." Chancellor said.

The brunette shot up and stands up. "Really? What did they say?" Jaden asked.

"Well, they wanted to know if you're okay. So why don't you call them?" Professor Mackenzie said with a cheery smile.

"Sure." Jaden said.

"Chazz, I think you should go. This is going to be private between Jaden and her parents." Chancellor said looking at the black slifer.

"Why? Is Jaden's parents something or what?" Chazz asked confusingly.

"Something... Maybe you should pack all of Jaden's stuff so she can move to your dorm." Professor Mackenzie said.

The black slifer shrugged then left.

"We too, you guys need some privacy." Chancellor said opening the monitor and leaving the room with Mackenzie.

The monitor got a signal and revealed a blonde woman. Her hair is short, it only reached her shoulders, her eyes are chocolate eyes like Jaden's only they're deeper and her skin is pale tanned. The woman smiled at the sight she saw.

"Hello sweety, how's my baby doing?" The woman asked with a hint of brooklyn accent (A/N: Ya' guessed it people! :D)

The brunette smiled. "I'm ok, mom. How are you and dad doing?" Jaden asked.

"Just fine." Jaden's mom said.

_"Joey, who's on the phone?" _Someone shouted in a question.

"It's Jaden!" Joey replied.

_"What? Jaden?" _The person said running to the screen with Joey.

He has brown hair, just like Jaden's, he has icy blue eyes and his skin is pale tanned. "Hey, kiddo. How's it going?" Jaden's dad asked.

"Doing good dad!" The female brunette said sending a thumbs up.

"Seto, have you even finished work?" Joey asked.

"No, but I'm just here to see my daughter, is there a problem?" Seto asked.

"Ok, dad. I know you're very busy." Jaden said.

"Yes, I am." Seto said sighing in annoyance.

"So, Jaden. Is there anything interesting in school?" Joey asked.

"Nothing much, just 2 new students and a new professor." The female brunette said, shrugging.

"Oh, then. Do you have a boyfriend?" Seto asked.

The brunette twitched. When someone asked if she has a boyfriend, the first who comes to her mind is Chazz. Jaden shook her head. "No!" Jaden said.

"Good, if you have. He's gonna die." Seto said with a threatening voice.

"Seto, if Jaden has a boyfriend, just let them be." Joey said.

"I know." Seto said pouting.

"Hehe." Jaden laughed nerviously.

Jaden is also called as a _Kaiba_, back when she was little she was also treated like a Kaiba. But she doesn't like the publicity, so when she got to Duel Academy, she used her middle name as her last name. (A/N: Sure, some of you know this plot twist already.)

"Well, we got to go now." Joey said.

"Yes, we've been very busy. So keep up your studies and do your best." Seto said.

"Yeah, sure dad!" The brunette said smiling. _As if I even can keep up with my studies... _Jaden thought.

Then the monitor shut down itself. Jaden sighed, then walked to the front door, and opened it. When she got out of the office, she saw Chazz, arms crossed and his right foot is resting on the wall.

"Oh, hey Chazz." The brunette said.

Chazz uncrossed his arms and putted his right foot at the ground. "Jaden, you never told me..." The black slifer said unfinished.

"Huh?" Jaden said confusingly and worried.

"You never told me, that you're a Kaiba." Chazz said walking to Jaden.

"W-what? H-how did you know?" The brunette asked worriedly.

The Kaiba's and Princeton's have been rivals through generations, and generations. Without making this situation a little bit too confusing, the Kaiba's hates the Princeton's because they stole their ideas of technology, weapons, etc.

"I heard that you're calling Seto Kaiba, dad..." The black slifer said grabbing Jaden's hand.

The brunette flinched. _No, this is why I don't like my last name... I don't want to loose Chazz... No, I maybe not admitting that I like him. But I do... I just don't want to tell him yet. _Jaden thought with horror.

Chazz was glaring at the scared brunette. _Of all the times I have been in love with Jaden. Why does it have to end like this? _Chazz thought sadly and angry.

The brunette knows that the Kaibas hate the Princetons, but she has no right to just hate Chazz because he is a Princeton.

"Please Chazz, d-don't hate me..." Jaden begged still flinching in Chazz's glare.

The black slifer stayed silence. He saw the sadness in Jaden's eyes, if he leaves Jaden. What would she do? Go nuts? Get lovesick? More questions accured Chazz, but he didn't want them to bother him right now.

The brunette quivered in fear. The fact that Chazz is going to leave her. She doesn't like to be left because something is different of her. Tears crawled down Jaden's tan cheeks and started dripping down.

The black slifer leaned close to Jaden then started to lick the salty tears away, then his mouth makes his way to Jaden's smooth lips.

Chazz nipped Jaden's bottom lip, only a repond of gasping and that is the opputurnity to move his tounge inside. The black slifer crashed with Jaden's mouth, happily won against her, then Jaden's arms suddenly just hung itself at Chazz's neck, asking for the kiss to get deeper. (A/N: We're very bored so we can't make the kissing part a little mature. So we have to skip this time.) When air became an issue, they pulled away. Panting for air.

"I love you, Chazz." Jaden whispered breathlessly, that no one can barely hear it. But Chazz can.

Chazz smiled and held Jaden close. "I love you too, Jaden." He said, stroking Jaden's hair.

Soon enough, both of them are at the docks, watching the sun go down. Jaden looked at the black slifer with confusion. "Don't the Princeton's hate the Kaiba's?" The brunette asked.

Chazz held Jaden close. "Yes. But doesn't mean I'm a Princeton, doesn't mean I'm going to hate _my _Jaden, now would I?" He said smirking.

"Good point." Jaden said.

"Hey Jaden?" The black slifer said.

"Yeah?" The brunette said looking at the boy.

"Can you say it, again?" Chazz asked, smirking.

Jaden blushed. "No." She said looking away.

"Aww, c'mon!" Chazz pouted.

"No, I'm not telling, and that's that!" Jaden said giggling. Then the brunette's smile fade away. "So, we're going to be the different version of Romeo and Juliet, huh?" She asked.

"Guess so. But whatever our families says, we won't be seperated." Chazz said casually.

Jaden smiled. "Yeah." She said.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Etsuko: Ok, that's the end.**

**Haruko: Time to go, mom's not going to be happy that I didn't even finished doing things in my computer.**

**Erianna: Good luck!**

**Sasuke: Finally, Naruto-chan's mine!**

**Naruto: I have a feeling that I do not like this...**

**Etsuko, Erianna & Haruko: We are Millenia360 Alz! Signing off! R&R peeps!**


	10. Chazz gets promoted?

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Etsuko: And we're back!**

**Haruko: Because we were bored to death!**

**Erianna: Yeah, no... The real reason why we maked this chapter is because we noticed that we've been neglecting it since chap 9...**

**Haruko: Yeah, and we are really, really sorry!**

**Etsuko: I should really get my new pills...**

**Haruko: Enjoy! And no flaming! Flaming will be used to cook fried chicken and burn the lawyers who's gonna sue us!**

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

"Good morning!" Jaden greeted her friends with a smile.

"Good morning, Jaden!" Syrus also greeted happily.

"Anything new?" Jaden asked.

"No, not really." Bastion said.

"Awww..." The brunette pouted.

"So, where's Chazz? Isn't he supposed to be with you?" Alexis asked.

"Dunno, he dissapeared somewhere..." Jaden said looking around to see any signs for the black slifer. "Hey, have you guys seen Haruko anywhere? I haven't seen her about 2 weeks now." She added.

"I've seen her, though she keeps dissapearing..." Leighvai said.

"What, is she a ninja?" Syrus asked.

"No." Leighvai said.

**Up at the tree branch...**

_I thought they would forgot me right about now. _Haruko thought.

**With Chazz...**

_And I thought I was out of trouble... _Chazz thought going to Chanellor's office. "You wanted to see me Chancellor?" He asked.

"Well Chazz, you've been studying and working really hard, besides on getting in trouble with Jaden, I'm going to promote you to Obvelsick Blue, if you defeat one of the selected students here." Chancellor explained.

"Obvelisck Blue already?" Chazz asked.

"Well, your brothers said that you need to be an Obvelisck as soon as possible, so yes." Chancellor said.

_Why can't they let things on my own? _The black slifer thought, annoyed.

**Back with Jaden...**

_Men, I didn't think it would be this boring without Chazz... Speaking of Chazz, where the hell is that so-called-emo-guy of mine_? Jaden thought, questionly.

"Bored without Chazz, are we Jaden?" Haruko asked, up at the tree.

"Wha-ho-how did you got up of that tree without me noticing?" Jaden asked.

"I got here first before you did." Haruko said.

The brunette let out a small 'oh' with a little hint of clueless-ness... (A/N: Is that a word?)

"So, do you know where Chazz is?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, he's at Chancellor's office. He said that Chazz is going to get promoted to Obvelisck Blue if he beated one of the best students here." Haruko explained.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Thr brunette asked.

The Green eyed Obvelisck sighed. "Sort of." She said.

"I knew it!" Jaden said.

**With Leighvai...**

Leighvai sighed. First of all, there's nothing to do. Since it's Saturday, free day, and she's just letting the day pass. Faint footsteps was heard, she turned around, only to see Aster Phoenix.

"Uh... Hi." Leighvai said, blushing.

"Hi." Aster said, also blushing. "... Leighvai, have you ever... Dated a guy?" Aster asked, nerviously.

"Why?" Chazz's older twin sister asked.

"W-Well, d-do you want to go out with m-me?" Aster asked, ver very nerviously.

Leighvai blinked...

Again...

Once again...

"...S-s-sure." Leighvai said, still blushing.

The silver haired boy smiled. "Great! So, maybe tomorrow?" Aster asked.

"Yeah." Leighvai said.

**With Jaden...**

"Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored." Jaden said, in a bored tone.

"Jaden, I promise I won't _do _you if you stop saying _bored_." Chazz said, smirking, yet annoyed.

"Chazz! Where the hell have you been? You're making me bored to death!" Jaden said demandingly,

"Hehe, lookes like I'm the only one who can entertain you." Chazz said.

The brunette blushed 3 times the shade of red. "Hell no!" She said, denying.

The black slifer grinned, he came closer to Jaden then kissed her straight at the lips.

_No matter what happens, I still love my Jaden. _Chazz thought.

**The next freaking day... At the Duel Arena... Or somewhere with a dueling field...**

"Welcome Duel Academy students, and teachers! Today is going to be a duel to determine if Chazz Princeton can be an Obvelsick!" Proffesor Macekzie said, holding the microphone near her mouth.

"Hope he wins." Jaden said, with a worried tone.

"He will Jaden." Syrus said.

"Now, let's give around of applause to Chazz Princeton!" Mackenzie said.

Chazz entered, with his usual expretion; emo anger (A/N: Hahaha). Everybody cheered.

"Now, for his opponent, Jesse Anderson!" Mackenzie said.

Jesse entered, with his usual expretion; a smile. Some cheered, some gasped.

"Well, it's been a while, Princeton!" Jesse said.

"I know." Chazz said, with an un-happy tone.

"Have you been taking good care of Jaden?" Jesse asked sarcasticly a little evil.

"Yes." The black slifer growled.

"Alright, alright. No need to get angry, tell you what, who wins the duel gets promoted and win Jaden." The blue haired boy said.

"What?" Chazz said, angirly.

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?" Jaden screamed angrily, while Syrus and Alexis trying to pull her down.

"No! Jaden! Sit down!" Alexis said.

"Ok! Let the Duel, begin!" Mackenzie said, leaving the stage.

(A/N: Yeah, we're not putting the duel because we don't know Jesse's or Chazz's decks... Let's have the scene where Chazz is almost losing!)

"Aarrgh!" Chazz screamed in pain.

"Oh no, Chazz is gonna lose!" Syrus said, worriedly.

_N-no, Chazz... _Jaden thought, looking at Chazz with a worried face.

(A/N: Now let's have the scene where Chazz won.)

"And Chazz won!" Mackenzie annouced.

Everyone cheered.

"Alright!" Jaden said, jumping of her sits, then running to the stage. "CHAAAZZ!" The brunette called out happily, then glomping Chazz.

"Easy Jaden!" The black slifer said, happily accepting the hug.

"Congratulation Chazz! You have proven that you are a true Obvelisck! And for that! You will be promoted to Obvelsick Blue and going straight to your new dorm room!" Chancellor said.

"Awesome!" Chazz said. He looked at Jaden, who seemed to be down.

"Oh Jaden, are you gonna miss Chazz visiting your dorm or sleeping at his old dorm?" Mackenzie asked, smiling sweetly.

Jaden blushed, then looked away. "...Sort of." She said.

"Well, you won't. Jaden, you're free to visit Chazz anytime at his dorm, or you can go to the same dorm with him. After all you are qualified to be an Obvelisck, though we can't really promote you to Obvelisck since you always slack at every classes." Chancellor said.

"I know." Jaden said, smiling goofily.

**At Chazz and Jaden's new dorm room at the Obvelisck dorm...**

"Yey!" Jaden squeeled bouncing on Chazz's king-sized bed.

"Jaden! Stop bouncing!" Chazz said.

"Never!" Jaden said.

The black sli-(A/N: Ehem)Obvelisck then pulled Jaden in a fierce kiss. He then pulled away with a smirk on his face.

"Now, will you stop?"

Jaden was paralyzed, then she shook her head, with a blush on her face.

Chazz smirked, then kissed Jaden again.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Etsuko: We know, kind of short.**

**Erianna: Yeah.**

**Haruko: Sleeeeepy... *Falls to the floor***

**Etsuko: Well we'll see you soon!**

**Erianna, Haruko & Etsuko: We are Millenia360 Alz! Signing off! R&R peeps! *Haruko fainted, sleeping***


	11. In your dreams, Chazz!

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Etsuko: And we're back!**

**Erianna: YeY!**

**Haruko: No... *collapsed***

**Jaden: The usual...**

**Chazz: Yeah...**

**Erianna: Enjoy!**

**Haruko: Another lemon has been included, for some reasons that we can't explain...**

**Erianna: NO! The explanaition is I was bored!**

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Saturday- 9:30 P.M.**

The same usual day at Duel Academy, only Haruko wasn't seen again for another 2 weeks, Leighvai's dating Aster, which makes Jaden happy, and Chazz, don't really care, until he got smacked by Leighvai, and Chazz acting way horny than usual, he's been seducing Jaden to go to bed with him, implying to remove her clothes and worst, peeping at her while the brunette's taking a shower!

Jaden growled violently to Chazz, obviously Chazz peeped at her while she was taking a shower, her face was all red.

"Hey, it's not my fault." The now Obvelisck said.

"Then who peeped on me? Oh I remember a black spikey hair near the door!" Jaden exclaimed angrily, face was still red.

"Yes, technically that was me, but... It's your fault because I never had sex ever since the last we had!" Chazz argued.

"Geeze! I wouldn't think that your too horny!" The brunette snapped.

"You think?" Chazz said, a little angry.

**Later at 10:00 p.m...**

_"Hello? ... Hello? ... Alright, no more chili before going to bed for me!" Chazz exclaimed._

_While he walks slowly and wearily to his surroundings, he then noticed his king-sized bed, in front of him._

_"Where did this came from?" Chazz said, sitting unto the bed._

_"Hey Chazz." Jaden said, seducingly._

_'W-W-What the?' Chazz thought._

_He looked top to bottom of Jaden's body, she was naked, entirely naked._

_"Chazz, I'm sorry for snapping on you, I do know that you were getting horny than usual. So, how about a blow job for my boyfriend?" The naked brunette said, seducingly. Making her way to the Obvelisck's pants_

_'Is this for real? Jaden? Giving me a blow job? And calling me her boyfriend?' Chazz thought, blushing madly._

_Before he could say anything, Jaden was already unbuckling his belt, unzipping, unbuttoning his pants and releasing his erection._

_"W-W-Wait, Jaden." Chazz said, blushing._

_"What is it, love?" The brunette asked, seducingly again._

_"Uh-uh-uh..." The Obvelisck said wearily._

_The brunette then licked the tip of Chazz's cock. Making The Obvelisck blush 5 times the shade of cherry red. Then, Jaden sucked the cock but firm. Once again, making Chazz moan this time._

_"Mmm...Ahh..." Chazz moaned, clenching his fingers in the soft mass of hair below. "Ahh...Jaden..."_

_The brunette in question looked up from her activities, eyes of chocolate brown swimming in want._

_"Oh, Gods, Jaden. Don't stop yet." The Obvelisck said, petting the boy's hair._

_Jaden shrugged, licking along the length of Chazz's swollen cock. The sudden warmth caused Chazz to grip a pillow and moan aloud._

_"How-ah-am I doing...Chazz?" Jaden moaned, sucking on the tip softly._

_"You're...doing great, Jaden..." groaned Chazz. He was trying so hard not to thrust into the brunette's mouth._

_Jaden gave a suggestive giggle. "Good..." she said, drawing the whole length into her mouth at once._

_"Mmm! Slow down, Jaden! You don't want me to cum too quickly..."_

_Jaden moaned a little in protest; she couldn't talk with her mouth full anyways. She bobbed up and down slowly, being rewarded with Chazz's long, drawn out moans._

_"Oh, baby! Mmm!" Chazz cried, arching his back. Jaden sucked a little harder, garnering throaty cried from the Obvelisck._

_Chazz laced his fingers in Jaden's hair, controlling the brunette's sucking. "Oh, Gods, Jaden! I'm cumming!" he cried. Jaden's pace quickened, until a guttural moan from Chazz prompted her to stop. Just as she stopped, she could feel Chazz's warm seed flood into his mouth._

_Jaden sat up, swallowing the hot liquid. "Oh, Gods, Jaden. That was amazing." Chazz panted. Jaden smiled, kissing Chazz on the neck quickly._

_"Chazz..." Jaden moaned, under Chazz's neck._

_The Obvelisck pulled Jaden on a firm but demanding kiss. Slipping his tounge inside Jaden's mouth, making the brunette moan. Chazz's tongue crashed unto Jaden's making them fight for dominance. Chazz won, as a winner, he explored Jaden's tongue one more time. Before pulling away._

_"Chazz..." Jaden moaned, again._

_The Obvelisck touched Jaden's gender, then rubbing it with his index finger and middle finger._

_"Chazz..." Jaden moaned, again._

_Chazz smirked, as Jaden pushed herself to make their lips touch. She then clunged her arms around Chazz's pale white neck. Her head tilted to Chazz's right ear._

_"Chazz... Wake up..." The brunette whispered._

_'Wake up?' Chazz thought confusingly._

_"Wake up..." Jaden said._

**Back at the real world...**

"Chazz! Wake up!" Jaden said.

The Obvelisck's eyes shot open, making him also to sit up. "W-W-What?" Chazz said, nerviously.

The brunette looked at Chazz with full of questions. "What the hell men! You've been moaning my name all night!" Jaden said.

Chazz's eyes widen. _Uh-oh... I think I'm in trouble... _He thought.

Jaden got ready her hand to smack him, but instead. She pushed the obvelisck to lay down, then kissed him demandingly.

Chazz widened his eyes at _his _angel's action.

"Alright, just to make you stop, then I'll let you fuck me." Jaden said, blushing 20 times the shade of her blush.

"Really?" Chazz said.

"Yeah, go easy, hard, crazy, what ever. Just to get this over with." The brunette said, still blushing.

Chazz grinned, then he pulled Jaden into another kiss.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Etsuko: I think I'm gonna puke.**

**Haruko: UUUHH... *Walked like a zombie*  
><strong>

**Erianna: YeY! Hey wait, where's Jaden and Chazz?**

**Haruko: At their room...**

**Erianna: YeY! Must take video! *runs to their room***

**Etsuko: Such a pervert...**

**Haruko, Erianna & Etsuko: We are Millenia360 Alz! Signing off! R&R peeps!**

**Chazz: WTF? Erianna! Get the hell out of here!**

**Jaden: I'm so embarrassed...**

**Erianna: muahahahahaha!**


	12. Jaden The cheer leader

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Etsuko: How about we make an event on this fanfic. Oh hey, we're currently running out of ideas on this fanfic. But don't worry, we'll still continue.**

**Haruko: Yep! Wait, what?**

**Erianna: YeY!**

**Chazz: Ok, now we need a vacation.**

**Jaden: Chazz, we just went on vacation.**

**Haruko: Nuuu...**

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

"Chazz... Chazz... Chazz..." Jaden said, shooking the obvelisck, who is currently sleeping.

Chazz mumbled. "What?" He asked.

"Remember that the duel's starting, right?" Jaden asked.

"...What duel?" The obvelisck asked, clueless.

The brunette grabbed a vase. "Today's the duel where you betted me over a damn freaking rare trap card... AND YOU'RE GOING TO BE DISQUALIFIED IF YOU DON'T SHOW UP ON TIME YOU MORON!" Jaden screamed in anger then started banging the vase at the obvelisck's head.

"Ow! Ow! Alright! Ok! Ok!" Chazz said, trying to defend himself from _his _so-called-angel.

**After a while... At the Duel Arena, or somewhere that has an arena.**

Chazz then came to the Duel Arena, panting, but he heard loud cheers. He looked around him, the Duel Arena was filled with students of Duel Academy.

"Good thing you're not late, or I'll be taking Jaden away from you, sergant!" HassleBerry said.

"No way!" Chazz shouted, angrily.

"Now today, we have a duel between Chazz and HassleBerry!" Syrus announced, holding the microphone near her mouth. "Now, for the cheer leader! Everyone who needs medical condition go to Ms. Fountane and one who's love sick, I suggest you all to get out of here. Now come in, Jaden!" Syrus said, announcing that Jaden should enter.

Everyone was confused, until.

The brunette came in, with a very skimpy cheer leader uniform; red mini skirt, white tight shirt with a tip of red, her shoes were red knee high boots and for her accesories; 2 red pom poms, red tie holding her brown short hair, and red wrist bands.

Every boy gasped, many of them nose bleeded, most of them fainted so in love and some of them visited Ms. Fountane.

"J-Jaden, w-w-what the?" Chazz said, wearily. Trying to control his nose bleed.

"What?" Jaden asked, annoyed.

"Wow Jaden, you really look, hot." HassleBerry said, walking over to Jaden then kissing her straight at the lips.

"YOU JUST DIDN'T DID THAT!" Chazz screamed in anger. "Let's duel bitch!" Chazz screamed in anger once again.

**After one duel that Chazz won...**

"Yeeeyy! Chazz won! Chazz- what the-mmff!" Jaden was cut off with Chazz's pair of lips crashing unto hers.

_Grr... I'll get Jaden next time! _HassleBerry thought, leaving.

The obvelisck pulled away, with a smirk on his face. "Don't ever kiss anyone else, but me." He said.

The brunette blushed hard. "Y-Y-Yeah." Jaden said.

**At Chazz'e dorm room...**

"W-Wait..." Jaden said, pushing Chazz.

"Jaden, you owe me sex, I won that duel w/ HassleBerry." Chazz said.

"I hate it when you make sense." The brunette pouted.

The obvelisck smirked. He then removed Jaden's panty from her skirt, but still left the boots on. He releases his cock, getting eager to get inside of Jaden. Chazz positioned his self then he started to thrust inside of Jaden. The brunette moaned out loud. Chazz was trying to find her sweet spot, but then, Jaden moaned this time really loud. the obvelisck smirked, he hitted the sweet spot several times before, pulling back so he cummed all over Jaden.

Jaden panted, her cheeks and even nose is pinky-red. "T-There, are w-we done y-yet?" She asked, shakily.

Chazz smiled, then kissed the brunette's forehead. "Yeah." He said.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Etsuko: Too bored to even make this long.**

**Haruko: *Fainted***

**Erianna: Aww...**

**Jaden & Chazz: Yeah, wait... No.**

**Etsuko, Erianna & Haruko: We are Millenia360 Alz! Signign off! R&R peeps! *Haruko fainted***


	13. Musical Play: Breaking Free

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Etsuko: We're back for a reason that we have an event going on with this fanfic!**

**Haruko: The idea just randomly popped up on our minds!**

**Erianna: Which is... High School Musical!**

**Jaden: Yeah! Wait, what?**

**Chazz: Those this means I'll be playing basketball? Ju-chan being smart, which is very weird at some point.**

**Haou: Oh great...**

**Erianna: No not like the original, but we'll do the High School Musical, GX style and YMSAlz360 made!**

**Chazz: What's YMSAlz360?**

**Haruko: Ju-chan, you didn't tell him?**

**Jaden: Uh... No.**

**Etsuko: Well YMSAlz360 means; Yami Millenia Sonicup Alz360. Millenia is our account in as you can see. Yami and Sonicup is in You tube. Sonicup, again is at the **

**Jaden: You guys have a Deviantart account?**

**Erianna: Yep, but we don't often use it.**

**Haruko: Now, enjoy the fic!**

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

"A musical play?" Jaden asked her best friend, Syrus.

"Yeah! And if you sign up, you could get extra points on your grades! And someone asked me to ask you to join! It will be good for you Jaden!" Syrus said.

"Uh... Yeah, but no. I'm not really not in to singing, sorry Sy." Jaden said, apologeticly.

"But Jaden!" Syrus said.

"No." Jaden said.

"But Jaden!"

"No."

"But Jaden!"

"No! Go bother someone else!" Jaden said.

"Ok... But Bastion!" Syrus said.

"No." Bastion said.

**After a while...**

"The musical?" Chazz said, questionly.

Jaden shook her head. "Who have an idea to create one here in D.A.?" She asked.

Chazz shrugged. "Dunno." He said, clunging his right arm around Jaden's waist, pulling her closer, which makes the brunette blush.

**The next day...**

"Who created the musical? Why do you want to ask that?" Syrus asked.

"Well, incase if it is created someone perverted. Like Chazz..." Jaden said.

"Hey!" Chazz said.

"Well, who did?" The brunette asked.

The little bluenette thought of it. "If I remember correctly... It's Atticus." She said.

"Atticus?" Jaden said, in disbelief.

"Yes?" Atticus said, showing up at the door.

"Atticus, you created the musical?" Jaden asked.

"Why yes, and I need you, Jaden to be in it! So all the boys would enter too!" Atticus said.

"No, no, no, and no!" The brunette said.

"Well, alrighty then, but incase you change your mind, just come to me." Atticus said, before leaving.

**After school...**

"I knew you'd join!" Atticus smiled brightly, as Jaden made her annoyed face.

"I only joined because Syrus' giving me the puppy dog eyes!" The brunette said.

"It always works..." The bluenette said, grinning.

"Alright Jaden, sing this." Atticus said, givinga paper w/ the lyrics on it.

"Wait, I need a partner in this." Jaden said.

"No worries, just do the part of the girl." Atticus said.

The brunette then went up to the stage then, waited for the song to start. But she didn't know, that someone was waiting at the back stage. The music starts.

_*Chazz enters the stage* Chazz:_

_We're soarin', flyin'_

_There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach_

_*Jaden was in complete shock, but she sang along w/ Chazz* Jaden:_

_If we're trying_

_So breaking free_

_*The obvelisck smiled, then came closer to Jaden* Chazz:_

_You know the world can see us_

_In a way that's different than who we are_

_Jaden:_

_Creating space between us_

_'Till we're separate hearts_

_Both:_

_But your faith it gives me strength_

_Strength to believe_

_Chazz:_

_We're breakin' free_

_Jaden:_

_We're soarin'_

_Chazz:_

_Flyin'_

_Both:_

_There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach_

_Chazz:_

_We're trying_

_Both:_

_But we're breaking free_

_Chazz:_

_Oh, we're breakin' free_

_Jaden:_

_Ohhhh_

_Chazz:_

_Can you feel it building_

_Like a wave the ocean just can't control_

_Jaden:_

_Connected by a feeling_

_Ohhh, in our very souls_

_Chazz:_

_Very souls,_

_Ooooh,_

_Both:_

_Rising 'till it lifts us up_

_So every one can see_

_Chazz:_

_We're breakin' free_

_Jaden:_

_We're soarin'_

_Chazz: _

_Flyin'_

_Both:_

_There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach_

_Chazz:_

_If we're trying_

_But're breaking free_

_Jaden:_

_Ohhhh runnin'_

_Chazz:_

_Climbin'_

_To get to that place_

_Both:_

_To be all that we can be_

_Chazz:_

_Now's the time_

_Both:_

_So breaking free_

_Chazz:_

_So breaking free_

_Jaden:_

_Ohhh, yeah_

_Chazz:_

_More than hope_

_More than faith_

_Jaden:_

_This is true_

_This is fate_

_And together_

_Both:_

_We see it comin'_

_Chazz:_

_More than you_

_More than me_

_Jaden:_

_Not a want, but a need_

_Both:_

_Both of us breakin' free_

_Jaden:_

_Soarin'_

_Chazz:_

_Flyin'_

_Both:_

_There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach_

_If we're trying_

_Chazz:_

_Yeah we're breaking free_

_Jaden:_

_Breaking free_

_Were runnin'_

_Chazz:_

_Ohhhh, climbin'_

_Both:_

_To get to the place_

_To be all that we can be_

_Now's the time_

_Chazz:_

_Now's the time_

_Jaden:_

_So we're breaking free_

_Chazz: _

_Ohhh, we're breaking free_

_Jaden:_

_Ohhhh_

_Both:_

_You know the world can see us_

_In a way that's different than who we are..._

Everyone cheered.

"Chazz, I didn't know you can sing! Seriously, what the hell..." Jaden said.

"I didn't know either." Chazz said.

"Jaden! Chazz! You both were amazing!" Atticus said. "Now you both can join the musical play! Rehersal starts tomorrow!" He continued.

"When it comes to performances, Atticus would kill us if do some failures." Jaden sweat drops.

"Agree." Chazz said.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Etsuko: High School Musical... Tsk...**

**Chazz: I never sing.**

**Jaden: Sure you do...**

**Erianna: Trolololololz!**

**Haruko: Anyway, we need help!**

**Etsuko: We need to find Yu-Gi-Oh DM, GX & 5D's episodes ****free**** to download.**

**Haruko: And we can't upload Sony Vegas fucking pro 10.0! It's taking too long!**

**Erianna: Help us! So we can update more episodes! Teach us how to upload the Sony Vegas pro 10.0 and where to find YGO DM, GX, 5D's episodes dowloadable and ****free****!**

**Haruko, Erianna & Etsuko: We are Millenia360 Alz! Signing off! R&R peeps!**


	14. Musical Play :Rehersal?:

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Etsuko: And we're back.**

**Haruko: Bad news.**

**Jaden: What?**

**Haruko: The school exams are coming.**

**Erianna: NOOO!**

**Chazz: Wait, what?**

**Haruko: Yep, but don't worry we'll update more chapters in 1 day... Nearly impossible you say? No!**

**Etsuko: All we need is fast typing.**

**Haruko: Yep, so enjoy the chapter!**

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

Another beautiful day at Duel Academy... Apparently, Jaden and Chazz are at the auditorium with the others.

"WHAT!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Uhm... Sorry Jaden, but you joined so you have to do what the script is." Atticus said.

"You tell me that I will get grade if I joined, but I have to do it too!" Jaden exclaimed.

Chazz made a facepalm. _Idiot. _He thought.

"Sorry Jaden, but I didn't make the script, I'm just the director." Atticus said, backing away.

Everyone was in silence...

"What do you mean? Who's the one who created the script then?" Jaden asked.

"I am." Haruko said, entering.

"Reaction shot!" Everyone except Atticus said in the same time, with their face paled out.

"What?" Haruko said.

"Err... Haruko, we know how good you are at directing, but still... You make every play you directed has violence." Leighvai said.

"I know, but it's edited by Atticus. Hell, I don't even want to do this play." The obvelisck girl said, her eyes turning violent crimson.

"Figures." The brunette said.

**After hours of the rehersal... At Chazz's dorm room...**

"Chazz, why did you even joined the play?" The brunette asked.

The obvelisck looked at Jaden. "Don't you remember that I can't let any other guys have you? I can't just let other guys be the leading man. I mean c'mon! The script is edited by Atticus! Who knows, there's maybe a kissing scene in there." Chazz said, with a smirk.

Jaden blushed. "Shut up!" She said, throwing a pillow to the obvelisck.

The pillow hitted Chazz, he quickly removed the pillow on his face, then he widened his eyes, seeing Jaden with another pillow and she was fully angry.

"Kissing scene?" Jaden exclaimed, angirly hitting Chazz with the pillow on her hands.

"Ow! Jaden! Stop! Ow! Jaden!" Chazz said, trying to dodge the pillow attacks.

Chazz then hitted Jaden also with the pillow that was next to him, pushing the brunette to lay on her back. Then the obvelisck took the chance to get on top of the brunette.

"I win." Chazz said.

Jaden blushed. "Fine, you win. Now let go!" She said.

But Chazz refuses, he then forced his lips crashing unto Jaden's smooth ones.

It wasn't long until Chazz pulled away with a toothy grin on his face.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Etsuko: Sorry, too bored to make this long.**

**Erianna: The next chapter will be posted as soon as possible! First, snacks! *Runs to the kitchen***

**Haruko, Erianna & Etsuko: We are Millenia360 Alz! Signing off! R&R peeps!**


	15. Shrinking Potion! Pt 1

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Etsuko: And we're back...**

**All: *glared at Haruko***

**Haruko: What? It's not my fault that the school exams are coming! But now it's all over! Now we can update fanfics... If we can...**

**Erianna: Welcome back guys! Sorry for the long wait!**

**Chazz: Correction: Very long wait.**

**Jaden: You guys renewed the script?**

**Haruko: Yeah, since we forgot how to continue Relationship, we decided to burry the hatchet...**

**Etsuko: Which means we're ending Relationship soon.**

**All: *gasp!***

**Erianna: Noo! Why? Why, oh why?**

**Haruko: Since we are getting really annoyed with Erianna's constant rants about making the fanfic soon, we gotta end it.**

**Erianna: But-**

**Etsuko: No buts, Erianna.**

**Haruko: But anyway, while we're going to end this fic, why not wait for the next Rivalshipping fanfic that was already updated?**

**Erianna: Yes! The fic that is now much known as: One's darkness becomes 2 rivals' fate!**

**Etsuko: Ok, enjoy the fic.**

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

"What? The play was canceled?" Jaden asked, comforting Atticus who is crying at her lap... Which makes Chazz irritated by Atticus crying on _his _property.

"Yes! Haruko quited on making the script! And she also quited on directing!" Atticus said, with his eyes full of tears.

"Wait, I thought you were directing the play." Alexis said, giving her older brother a tissue.

"S-s-she does the other scenes that were a little complicated." Atticus said.

"Why would she quit anyway?" Leighvai asked.

"I don't know!" Atticus said, crying even more.

"Dude, you're such a gay." Haruko said, at the top of the tree branch.

"Hey, Haruko. Why would you quit on the play?" Jaden asked.

"It's called _I don't care_..." Haruko said, with a bored face.

"Meanie." Atticus pouted like a child.

Once again, there's nothing to do since the play was canceled.

Nothing to do, for now. Bastion's making a potion to make plants grow.

"Why do you even bothered doing that?" Syrus asked her boyfriend.

"It's for a science project." Bastion said.

Syrus sighed. "Bastion, I don't want to burst your bubble, but this was the 15th time you did this project, ever since last week, last month and last year's science project, I even think that our teacher in science is getting sick with your project."

"You think?" Bastion asked, with sympathy.

"Yes." Syrus said.

Bastion thought for a minute then a light bulb lit up above his head. "I know! Maybe a shrinking potion will do!" He said.

"Oh boy." Syrus said.

After an hour of making the shrinking potion. Bastion made a success.

"I've done it!" Bastion said, with great joy.

"Wha-?" Syrus said, waking up from her short nap.

"I've finished the potion! Now I have a project for science class!" Bastion said.

"Hey guys!" Jaden said, entering the room.

"Hi Jay, what's up?" Syrus greeted.

"Nothing much, just hiding from Chazz." The brunette said.

"Again?" Bastion asked.

"Yeah, oh! Is that grape juice?" Jaden asked, with joy.

"Uh no, Jaden-!" Bastion said, while Jaden stole the cup away from his hand.

Then Jaden stupidly drank little of it.

"Jaden, no!" Both Syrus and Bastion warned.

But it was too late. Jaden got dizzy then fell at the floor, but Bastion manage to save the cup and Syrus managed to save Jaden.

Jaden slowly opened her eyes, seeing blury.

"Jaden, are you ok?" Syrus asked.

"Uhm... I think so..." Jaden said, standing up. Then after that, she felt something's wrong. "Wait a minute... Why are you guys so tall?" The brunette asked.

"You turned small Jaden..." Bastion said.

Jaden looked down at her body then she screamed. "What the fuck!" She screamed in disbelief.

"Jaden, calm down. I'm pretty sure that Bastion will get the antidote by soon, right?" Syrus asked.

"Y-yeah, just give me some time." Bastion said.

"Ok, just for now, don't let anyone know about this." Jaden said.

"Right, not even Chazz." Syrus said.

"Not even me, what?" Chazz asked.

"Oh, me and my big mouth!" Syrus said, hiding Jaden.

"What are you doing here, Chazz?" Bastion asked, hiding Jaden too.

"I was looking for Jaden, but I couldn't find her anywhere." He said. "Did you guys saw her?"

"Nope!" Syrus said.

"Not at all!" Bastion said, nervously.

Chazz looked at them with confusion, feeling they're hiding something.

**2bc! XD XD XD**

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Etsuko: Cut short, Haruko's mom is gonna get mad if we're not done here.**

**Erianna: Run away! Run away!**

**Haruko: Nuuu!**

**Etsuko, Erianna & Haruko: We are Millenia360 Alz! Signing off! R&R peeps!**


	16. Shrinking Potion! Pt 2

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Etsuko: And we're back...**

**Haruko: Well since we were bored to death, here's part 2 of Shrinking Potion!**

**Erianna: And here's the new vid. we created since the exam was over! It's Rivalshipping and it's dedicated to 'actually' chap. 13, but what the heck! :D**

/watch?v=V50qfpKJ8po

**Haruko: Please rate, comment and subscribe to us in YouTube!**

**Erianna: And for this fanfic, please review after! Enjoy!**

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Previously,**

**At Relationship! (Alternate version!)**

_"Where is Jaden?" Chazz demanded._

_"We don't know!" Syrus and Bastion said at the same time._

_"Tell me!" Chazz demanded, again._

_"We told you, we don't know!" Syrus and Bastion said._

_"Well, looks like I have to force you both to tell me..." Chazz said, revealing a sharp axe._

_"No!" Syrus and Bastion screamed._

**J.K.! (Joke!) Here's what (really) happens after the previous chap!**

"Are you both sure that Jaden is not here?" Chazz asked.

"Yep!" Syrus said.

"Definitely!" Bastion said.

"Hmm... Then you both won't mind if I looked around." Chazz said, walking closer to them.

Chazz looked around to see any sign of _his _angel, anywhere. Chazz pushed Bastion and Syrus out of the way, to see if Jaden is hidding anywhere near Bastion's bed. The obelisck widened his eyes, he saw Jaden, small like a barbie doll. (A/N: HARUKO HATES BARBIE! SO MUCH...)

"What. The. Fuck?" Chazz said, each by word.

Jaden stiffend, making herself to look like a doll.

"Jaden, don't pretend, I can tell that's you." Chazz said.

"No! No! No! Chazz, that's a doll I made! Someone asked me to make one and I did!" Bastion lied.

"I don't think a doll can stand properly on a soft bed." Chazz protested.

"It's remote controlled!" Syrus bursted out.

"Then where's the remote?" Chazz asked.

"Eh-heh, Bastion lost it!" Syrus said.

"Eh-Yes! I lost it! Woopsy me!" Bastion said, scartching the back of his head nervously.

The obelisk glared at them. Then he looked back at Jaden.

_Oh God please don't! Please, please, please!_ Jaden thought, as she sweats at the back of her head anime style.

"Then, if this isn't Jaden, then she wouldn't mind if I did this!" Chazz said, grabbing Jaden then pulling her skirt off.

"Gaah!" Jaden screamed, pulling the skirt back up.

Chazz stared at the brunette with wide eyes, struggling at his grip.

"Chazz you son of a bitch! Why can't you control being horny! You-!" Jaden stopped tracks on talking, as Chazz smirked, feeling victorious.

Bastion and Syrus slapped theirselves as Jaden's stupidity got the best of her.

"So Jaden drank half of the shrinking potion?" Chazz said, making sure what Bastion said was true.

"Few sips of it, but it made her still shrink." Bastion said.

"Well Bastion, you're going to have to make an antidote to make Jaden back to her normal size." The bluenette said.

"I know, but it's going to take a while to make one." Bastion said, scratching his chin.

"While you're going with that, I'm going to _play _with Jaden." Chazz said, smirking.

"Don't you dare!" Jaden said.

"I've already decided." Chazz said, grabbing Jaden then running to his own dorm.

"Good luck, Jay." Syrus said, with an anime sweat drop on her right side of her forehead.

Chazz putted Jaden down at the desk, then made his way to the door to close it.

"No funny business, Chazz! I'm too tiny for your cock to be in me!" Jaden said, with her left hand at her right hip and her right hand pointing at him, straight.

"I know, besides. I don't feel horny today." Chazz said, sitting to the chair in front of the desk.

"Oh." Jaden said, blushing.

"If you're going to be small in all, you're going to have to stay at our dorm until Bastion finished making the antidote." Chazz said, letting his index finger pat Jaden's head softly.

"I know." Jaden said.

"Well, looks like it's dinner time." Chazz said, looking at the clock.

"Yey!" Jaden screamed in joy.

"No, Jaden, you're going to have to stay here, I'll get you your dinner." Chazz said.

"What?" Jaden screamed in disbelief.

"I know, but you are still small before going on your own. You have to stay here no matter what." Chazz said.

Jaden slightly blushed. "FIne."

Chazz smiled, then he left to the cafeteria.

"And I thought you would at least kiss me." Jaden said to herself.

~-~ **After 10 minutes... **~-~

The door opened, revealing Chazz with a tray of food.

"Hey Jaden, here's your dinner." Chazz said.

"Took 'ya long enough." Jaden said, with his hands at her hips.

"I know, the line was long." Chazz said, setting the tray on the desk.

"Mm~! Fried shrimp!" Jaden said, running to the now giant fried shrimp.

Chazz putted his left hand against his chin and his left elbow resting at the desk, as he watched Jaden munched away the food on the tray.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Etsuko: Well that's the end of Pt 2...**

**Erianna: Pt 3 comin' up!**

**Haruko: LATER! I'M SO FREAKING TIRED TODAY! *falls to the floor***


	17. Shrinking Potion! pt 3 & new rivalry

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Etsuko: And we're back...**

**Haruko: Well, since we have such good comments, I guess we could continue Relationship a little longer.**

**Erianna: YEY!**

**Haruko: Ok, we got a comment, and it's pretty good. It's from ****D**** and she/he commented on chap. 14, we didn't really noticed some reviews these days because school is keeping us tied up! And she/he suggested a good plot. So looks like this chapter is gonna have to be 2 plots, 1 was Jaden groing big again, and for the other soon.**

**Erianna: We cannot tell you the other plot because it might ruin the chap!**

**Etsuko: So just stay at the edge of your seats, and enjoy the chap.**

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**After a week...**

"I've done it!" Bastion said, with success.

"Took 'ya long enough! C'mon we gonna have to give it to Jaden!" Syrus said, pulling her boyfriend and went to the Obelisck dorms. (A/N: BTW, if you just noticed that we changed the spelling of _obelisck _we kinda made a mistake at the spelling when we found the word on the dictionary -Yes, we actually used the dictionary for the first time!- So yeah... On to the story!)

"Bastion, you better be sure that Jaden will grow back to her normal size!" Syrus said.

"I'm sure!" Bastion said.

~-~ **At Chazz and Jaden's dorm- 10:00 A.M. **~-~

Jaden mumbled, she's sleeping at Chazz's pile of clean clothes, stacked like a bed. She must admit that she really likes Chazz's clothes.

A knock on the door came, making Chazz went to the door to answer it.

"What?" Chazz asked, coldly. Since they ruined his sleep.

"Chazz! I've got the antidote!" Bastion said.

"Really?" Chazz said, opening the door wider.

"Yes! C'mon I'll give it to Jaden!" Bastion said.

"Right!" Chazz said letting Bastion and Syrus in.

"Jaden, hey Jaden!" Syrus tried to wake the brunette with her index finger, shaking her.

"What?" Jaden said.

"Got the antidote." Bastion said, circling the liquid inside the glass.

"Awesome! Ok!" Jaden said.

~-~ **And so Jaden drank the half of the antidote and turned large again. **~-~

**At class...**

"Feels good to be back!" Jaden said.

"Yeah, you missed class for the past week." Syrus said.

"Yeah, I guess being tiny is cool sometimes, skipping class in all!" Jaden said, with a goofy smile.

"Yeah, but you have lots of homework to do." Chazz said, dropping a pile of paper in front of Jaden's desk.

"What?" Jaden screamed in disbelief.

"Dr. Crowler assigned me to give you your homework once you're back at the class." Chazz smirked.

"No!" Jaden said.

"Start your ballpen already." Chazz said, giving Jaden a black ballpen.

"No! The horror!" Jaden said, fell down anime style.

The bluenette sighed. "Something never changes..." Syrus said.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Etsuko: Well, that's the other plot.**

**Erianna: And now, roll the other plot!**

**Haruko: Will someone also tell us, how can we get Yu-Gi-Oh Online 3? Ours just got busted for no reasons! Virus maybe?**

**Etsuko: Yes, and we need it, so badly!**

**Erianna: If you know how to get it, PM us! It has to be free and it has to be fast at downloading-blah!**

**Haruko: Yes! Thank you for your help, we appreciate it! Just for your kindness, here's the other plot!**

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

Another nice day to have fun! Everybody started to go swimming on the new pool!

Jaden jumped on the water without hesitation.

"Bombs away!" Atticus said, jumping to the water and doing a cannon ball.

Syrus went on the stairs and just walked to the water.

Alexis made a perfect dive.

Leighvai jumped at the water, while Aster followed her to the water.

The others remained on land.

"Hey guys! Come in the water!" Jaden called out.

"Ah, no thanks. I think I'll just rest for a while." Alexis said.

"Me too." Bastion said.

"Same." Chazz said.

"Same too." Zane and Haruko said in the same time.

Jaden made a pouting face, she got an idea to get someone into the water.

She swam under then dipped handful of water. "Hey Chazz!" Jaden called out.

Chazz looked at Jaden, to only receive to get splashed by water. He blinked a few times.

"Hah! Gotcha!" Jaden said, swimming at the other side of the pool.

Chazz growled. "Jaden! You get back here!" He demanded, jumping to the water, then swimming after the brunette.

Jaden swam faster, but Chazz managed to caught her. "Now, I've gotcha." Chazz smirked.

"Meep!" Jaden said, struggling hard from Chazz's arms.

_Oh great, a game of marco polo... How original... _Haruko thought, slightly annoyed.

Alexis looked at the 2 soon-to-be-lovers, her eyes filled with jelousy.

"Hey, Alexis! Come in the water!" Atticus said.

"No thanks." Alexis said, with a apologetic smile.

~-~ **After 5 hours= indicates 3:00 p.m. **~-~

After swimming at the pool everybody had fun. But Haruko who didn't even went to the water at all.

**At Alexis's dorm...**

Alexis rested on her bed. She's still jealous on Jaden, winning Chazz's heart. Well, she attracted Chazz at first, but she didn't got the chance to accept him.

"Face it Alexis, Chazz had moved on!" Alexis said to herself.

She moved at the other side of her bed. _No... _Alexis thought.

"Chazz will be mine!" Alexis said, full of determination. "Prepare yourself, Chazz Princeton! You will be mine!" Alexis said, feeling victorious, even if she hasn't won him yet.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Etsuko: End of chap...**

**Erianna: Crazy Alexis is weird... But it's for the plot! OOCness is needed in this fanfic!**

**Haruko: Yes, the oocness is needed.**

**Jaden: See ya!**

**Chazz: Don't want to be ya...**

**Etsuko, Erianna & Haruko: We are Millenia360 Alz! Signing off! R&R peeps!**


	18. Visitation And something else?

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**I M P O R T A N T A N N O U N C E M E N T ! ! ! P L E A S E R E A D !**

**Etsuko: And we're back...**

**Erianna: Now, we have a new member in the YMSAlz360 Creations! Meet Kanji!**

**Kanji: Hello! I like pie! :3**

**Erianna: Say hello everyone! She's nice, but when you get her mad, she'll haunt you then kill you! So I suggest all of you to comment nicer! XP**

**Kanji: YeY! *claps* Now let's glare at Haruko for not updating anything in Relationship for the past months!**

**All (Except Etsuko): *Glares at Haruko***

**Haruko: Woah! Woah! Woah! I was busy because of my relationship status here!**

**All: Riight... *sarcasm***

**Erianna: I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!**

**Haruko: Anyway, we're relly sorry that we haven't updated anything yet, we're busy with Changes, a Sonic Fanfic, and since we're heading back to the past when we loved Sonic so much, we started to make a fic. Anyway, if you're a Sonic fan, check it out!**

**Erianna: But enough of Sonic, we're in Yu-Gi-Oh GX! :D Cat fight of Alexis and Jaden will be updated when we're finished with some few chapters!**

**Etsuko: Before everything starts...**

**All: ? *looks at Etsuko***

**Etsuko: Aren't you forgetting something about DeviantArt?**

**Erianna: Oh yeah! Please check out our DeviantArt account! It's at our profile! And if you're a member, pls donate some points for us! So we could experience some AWESOME DeviantArt muro and drawings! But if you know a way to have a membership for free, we could really use it! :D We can't spend money...**

**Kanji: And if you guys have any tips on making GIFs the easy way and having 4 characters in it, tell us! And if you guys use PhotoShop CS4, we could use tips! And how to do a journal with the drawings, 'ya know!**

**Etsuko: Do not forget also about Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Accelerator...**

**Kanji: If anyone knows where we can download the game, PLEASE TELL US! Ours just got busted by a virus for no reasons! And we can't find another one!**

**Haruko: Please! If it is free and fast at downloading, we'll gladly accept it!**

**Etsuko: Sony Vegas.**

**Erianna: Anyone knows how to download Sony Vegas for free? Please tell us! We really want to use it for our You Tube! XD Please tell us! Step by step, k?**

**Etsuko: Alright, that's all...**

**Haruko: And since I'm sick like hell again, I'll try to update, if not, it means I'm so fragile that I can't even move my own body...**

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

Monday, classes and every student doesn't want to go to class yet.

Our favorite slifer brunette walked like a zombie to class, looking tired and sleepy.

"Jaden, don't walk like that, I know you're not that sleepy, you've slept at 5:00 P.M. yesterday and didn't even took dinner." Chazz said, looking at the brunette.

"Try sleeping with someone messing around your body." Jaden said, sarcastically.

The obelisk grinned evilly and a little perverted.

"Jaden! Jaden! Jaden!" Syrus called out.

"What? What? What?" Jaden asked.

"You can't believe this! Yugi and Yami Motou, Yugi's husband, is visiting D.A. for a very special occasion that they can't even tell us! But still!" Syrus said.

"O.M.G!" Jaden said, as she and Syrus locked both of their hands to each other then started bouncing and squeeling like fan girls.

"I told her that she's not sleepy." Chazz said, watching the 2 fan girls jump for joy.

**~-~ After Yami and Yugi's jet landed on D.A.! ~-~**

"Welcome, Yami and Yugi Motou! Please make yourself comfortable at here!" Chancellor said.

"Thank you, Chancellor." Yami said.

"I hope you both stay here for a while, the students around here are really excited to see you both personally!" Mackenzie said, joyed at the arrival of the King and Queen of games. (A/N: Yugi's a girl here! XD -insert Erianna and Kanji's evil laugh- Trust me, you don't want to here their laugh...)

**~-~ At the main hall... ~-~**

"Everyone please welcome and meet the King and Queen of Games!" Chancellor said, as Yugi and Yami made their entrance at the stage.

"Hello everyone!" Yugi greeted.

Everybody cheered happily.

"So, just for this week, we're staying at D.A because we have something to do, and please! Just pretend us like teachers here." Yami said.

Chazz shrugged.

Yami looked at Chazz, smiling.

"Hey Chazz! Long time no see!" Yugi said.

Everybody, except Chazz, widened their eyes in disbelief. Chazz has known them for how long?

The obelisk walked to the stage. "Hi uncle, aunt." He greeted.

"Well, it's so good to see you!" Yugi said.

"We've just seen each other last 5 months." Chazz said, sarcastically.

"Oh yeah... But still!" Yugi said.

**~-~ After that ~-~**

"So, Yami and Yugi's your uncle and aunt?" Jaden asked Chazz, while they're walking.

"Uh-huh, it's a really long story about our family." Chazz said.

"Is your name _Chazz M. Princeton_?" Jaden asked, teasingly.

"No, it's_ Chazz Alexander M. Princeton_." Chazz said.

"Oh really? Where did the _Alexander _came from?" Jaden asked.

"Oh no, it comes from no where." Chazz said, playing around with Jaden.

"Oh fine, Mr. _Andrew_." Jaden said, stucking out a tongue.

"Fine, my name's _Andrew_." Chazz said, sarcastically.

"If your name's _Andrew _then mine's _Bethany_." Jaden said, sarcastically.

"Oh, this means war." Chazz said, smirking.

"Your on dick-head." Jaden said.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Etsuko: Cut short, Haruko's mom is angry...**

**Erianna: Yeah...**

**Haruko: A-A-A-ACHOO!**

**Kanji: Bless you! XD**

**PEACE! AROUND THE WORLD! FOR GENERATIONS! (If you noticed this, we're changing our method! XD)**


	19. Short chapter, DON'T FLAME!

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Etsuko: Hey guys, we're back.**

**Kanji: Back! Back! Back!**

**Erianna: Sorry that we haven't updated anything yet, we were out of time and we have a hard time to continue some fics too! DX But now, we're on chapter 17!**

**Haruko: And lem'me tell 'ya! We just had a new pet cat! Her name is Star!**

**Etsuko: Since we can't draw her fur that much and we have some hard times communicating to her, we made a different version of her.**

**Kanji: If you check out our account on DeviantArt, you can see her as our prof pic!**

**Haruko: Yep! Well, on to the story!**

**All: Hope you support us anyway! So we can continue all the way!**

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

It's Friday after school, the students are free to roam around and free to do anything they want!

But Jaden and Chazz have other plans...

The room was silent as the two lovers continues to glare at each other, not the way in Chazz, only a soft and gentle stare by his onyx black eyes at the brunette's concentrated and burning chocolate brown eyes.

Jaden continued to glare at Chazz, they started off a staring contest, the loser has to follow the winner's orders.

And that's not what Jaden wants to have...

"Jaden! Jaden! Jaden!" Syrus immediately came inside the room with a shocked face.

"Not now Syrus!" Jaden said, no even taking her eyes away from Chazz's.

"Hey Jaden." Chazz finally said, poking Jaden forehead.

Which makes the brunette to blink.

"I win." Chazz said.

"Fuck! I hate you, Chazz!" Jaden cursed the obelisk.

Chazz smirked. "I love you too." He said, saying the opposite of what the brunette said.

"Ok? Really Jaden, this is important!" Syrus said.

"What?" Jaden asked.

"Yami and Haruko are dueling at the arena! And Yami's almost losing!" Syrus said.

"You're joking!" Jaden blurted out.

**~-~ At the Arena ~-~**

"Gaah!" Yami scream, getting blown away and losing life points.

"Yami!" Yugi called out, worried.

"Then I put down a face down, and that's all." Haruko said, as her now burning crimson eyes stared at Yami.

Yami has 500 life points, while Haruko has 1200.

The others arrived, they looked at the duel and it looked like it's not looking good for Yami.

"What's going on?" Alexis asked.

"It's a duel between Yami and Haruko. Haruko asked to duel Yami, and so, this is the result." Mackenzie explained.

"I see." Zane said. (A/N: Woah where did he come from?)

Yami stood up, with a small smile. "Well, looks like you've improved a lot, Haruko." He complimented.

"Yeah, and looks like you haven't change a bit." Haruko back-fired Yami's compliment, rather coldly.

(A/N: Is it just we don't know how to duel? Or is it just we're lazy? XD So anyway, let's skip the duel and see who won!)

"A-A-And..." Syrus choked the words out, because of disbelief.

"T-T-The winner is...?" Mackenzie looked at the duelists with shocked eyes.

"N-No one?" Jaden said, questionably.

"It's a tie?" Chazz said, same as Jaden, questionably.

Haruko smiled, as her eyes turned amethyst, then she let out a small 'hmph' sound. "I guess we're still the same." She said.

"Yes, looks like neither of us ever won from each other." Yami said.

"Heh, cya." Haruko said, walking away from the arena.

**~-~ After that ~-~**

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Jaden asked.

"Simple." Chazz said, with a smirk. He went to the drawer then searched for something.

_Oh no! He's gonna rape me again! I just know it! _Jaden thought, as she's expecting a bottle of lube on Chazz's hand.

"Ah-hah!" Chazz exclaimed, happily found the item he was looking for.

_Oh no! _Jaden thought.

Chazz pulled out a ballpen then bunch of paper on the desk. "Ok Jaden, do your homework." He said.

Jaden's jaw dropped then she fell down anime style as her feet twitched.

"What?" Chazz asked.

Jaden stood up. "I thought you were gonna... Uhm... You know what!" She said.

Chazz raised an eye brow, a little confused of what she's trying to point out.

"What?" Chazz asked, again.

"S word with me." Jaden said.

"Oh... Jaden, you would think I would do that to you, now?" Chazz asked, with a smirk.

"Knowing you, I do." Jaden said.

"Nope, well, anyway you have to finish all of your homework, your grades are going to get down as we all expected anyway, so do it. Or I'll really going to have the S word with you." Chazz said.

"Eek! I'm on it!" Jaden said, grabbing the ballpen and started doing her assignment.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Etsuko: Short chap.**

**Erianna: Yep!**

**Kanji: Pie.**

**Haruko: Anyway, cya at the next chap!**

**Star: Mew...**

**All: Aww...**

**Kanji: Such cute wittle kitty cat!**

**Star: Mew...**

**All: Aww! X3**

**P E A C E!**

**A R O U N D**

**T H E**

**W O R L D!**

**F O R**

**G E N E R A T I O N S!**


	20. Again, short chap, but read intro! PLS!

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Etsuko: Back.**

**Haruko: Hey! It's YMSAlz360 creation's anniversary at Oct. 31! Let's PARTY!**

***Cue music!***

**Erianna: Yep! So to celebrate the anniversary! We're going to the movies! Of course we will make more chappie for our fanfics! So tell us what fanfic to continue and we'll do it!**

**Kanji: *Coughs* BTW, we're expecting some people to say happy birthday! *Coughs* Also, please on DeviantArt please fave. our artworks! ;) Comment too!**

**Haruko: And at our YouTube! Please fave, like or comment at our videos!**

**All: Happy Birthday YMSAlz360 creations! Now enjoy the fic!**

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

"Jaden, you don't really have to do this." Alexis said, slightly embarrassed.

"It's ok, Alexis. Just happy to help." The brunette said, scrubbing the floor.

Alexis is assigned to clean the bathroom, but Jaden volunteered to help Alexis.

"Thank you, Jaden." Alexis said.

"No problem." Replied Jaden.

As soon that Alexis was done with the toilets she got an idea. _Since Jaden is still not done with the floor, maybe I can sneak away and flirt with Chazz so I can steal him away from her! _She thought. _Alright! Time to do this plan!_

Alexis quickly stood up. "Hey, Jaden. I uh, need to go get more... Erm... More... More detergent! Yeah." She said, nervous.

"Oh... Ok." Jaden said.

"Ok!" Alexis then went off. _Thank God that Jaden is still stupid! _She thought evilly.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

Alexis walked to Chazz, with a confident yet flirty smile. "Hey, Chazz!" She greeted.

Chazz found Alexis' smile a little odd. "Uhm.. Hi." He greeted back, only a litle confused.

"What are you doing here? At the docks I meant." She asked.

"I usually go here." He said.

"Ok." Alexis said.

"Erm Alexis, have you seen Jaden anywhere?" Chazz asked.

_Oh no! Think quick Alexis! _Thought Alexis. "No, why?" She said, lying.

"Huh, I thought she was with you the whole day." Chazz said, looking to the waves.

_Great, now think Alexis. Have to make a conversation! _Alexis thought. "Hey, uhm, Chazz. Just wondering, but why do you like Jaden anyway? The last time I remember you well, hate her." She asked.

Chazz looked at the obelisk girl for a moment, then smiled. "Well, at the beginning, I do hate her, but when I get to know her I changed my mind of hating her, so I still accepted her friendship with me, then when I just realize, I have a crush on her when she left D.A. last year, I started to, well, you know, loving her." He explained.

"Oh, I see." Alexis said.

"Say, I was wondering too." Chazz said.

"Huh?" Alexis asked, looking at her male companion

"Why the sudden ask?" Chazz asked, smirking (A/N: OMG, we're hating this chapter!)

"Uhm... Just asking!" Alexis said, with a slight blush.

"Yeah, asking." Chazz said, sarcastically. "Well I got to go, see 'ya." He said, before leaving.

When Chazz was no where to be seen, Alexis squealed. "OMG, Chazz is so hot!" She said to herself.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

Chazz walked to his dorm room, until he noticed Jaden looking at the left and right, then scratching the back of her head.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, hey Chazz. I was looking for Alexis, just when I went to her room, she wasn't there." Jaden said.

Chazz raised an eye brow. "She was with me, just lately." He said.

"Huh? But she was assigned to clean the bathroom hall." Jaden said. "And I volunteered to help, she was also supposed to get more detergent. Then... 30 minutes later, she didn't came back." The brunette said, confusingly.

Both of them looked at each other. "Nah." Both of them said at the same time, before walking together to their dorm.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Etsuko: We know, once again, short chapter.**

**Haruko: We know, Chazz/Alexis moment, sorry!**

**Erianna: Well, at least we're starting the plot.**

**Kanji: *Nod* Hope you enjoy it, at least.**

**P E A C E !**

**A R O U N D - T H E - W O R L D !**

**F O R - G E N E R A T I O N S !**


	21. Cat fight begins!

**~-~ Haruko: I'm sorry for the long wait guys! ~-~**

**Etsuko: And we're back, again...**

**Erianna: We has returned! XD**

**Kanji: LoL**

**Haruko: Anyway, sorry for the seriously long wait, we were tied up with problems.**

**Erianna: And now we're back, now it's time to enjoy the random cat fight! XD**

**Kanji: YeY! Rated R for Randomness! XD**

**~-~ Erianna: Let's get ready to rumble! ~-~**

Saturdays, it's one of people's favorite days, they enjoyed it while it last until Monday comes. Jaden woke up the next day, she stood up and stretched her arms up above her head.

Jaden let out a long deep sigh. "It's the morning where I should be starting to duel!" She ran out of bed, went to the showers, but stopped for a second. _Wait a minute, where's Chazz? _She thought questionally.

The female brunette looked everywhere, even the fridge.

"Mm~ Pudding!" Jaden said, as she tried to reach out to the pudding, but was stopped with a hand on her shoulder.

"What do you think are you doing touching my pudding?" Asked Chazz, in a seductive voice but serious.

"Uhm... I'm hungry and I want to eat it?" The brunette said, nervous.

Chazz pulled Jaden to a tight hug, then started to nip Jaden's neck. "Bad Jaden, no taking my pudding!" He teased, as he kissed her cheeks.

"Mm, Chazz, I want pudding!" Pouted the younger teen.

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Bu-"

Jaden was cut off by Chazz's lips on hers, stopping her from saying another word.

Gently, their tongues met later on, body pressed on each other, trying to keep the contact.

Both pulled away, staring at each others' eyes.

"... Fine." Jaden said.

"Good girl." Chazz smirked, capturing the brunette's lips again.

**o(O_O)o (What happened to the originality?)**

Alexis walked around Duel Academy. Nothing much to do but walk and wait for someone to decide to talk to her. First come travelling on her mind was Chazz, again thinking of the guy makes her stop walking then sit near a tree or a wall or something.

"Oh Chazz, why do you love Jaden now more than me?" Alexis said, sighing. Staring at the blue sky as the fluffy clouds move.

The Obelisk girl noticed that a familiar ebony spiky-haired teen is coming her way. _OMG! It's Chazz!_ She thought, blushing hard.

"Oh, hey Alexis." Chazz greeted, smiling.

"I-um-Hi, Chazz." Alexis greeted back, nervously.

Chazz raised a brow. "Something wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." She denied.

"You seemed a little... Tense." Chazz pointed out, Alexis was also stiff as a rock.

"Nothing! Really nothing!" Alexis defended.

The ebony haired teen looked at her questionally. "Okay..." He said.

Alexis laughed nervously, then a idea went cross her mind. "Hey, why not go to the cafeteria? I think it's lunch right about now."

"Good point, I am pretty hungry now."

**~-~ Haruko: Have Twitter? Follow us! http: / /twitter (dot) com/#!/YMSAlzNypua ~-~**

**At the Cafeteria...**

Jaden took a bite at her fried shrimp, seems like everyday that the cafeteria only gave her fried shrimp. (A/N: If you guys noticed that the only food we mentioned at the story is nothing but fried shrimp. XD)

_Some shrimp! _Jaden thought, happily.

"Well, look who's eating." A familiar voice was heard.

"Shocks!" Jaden said, raising her hands up in the air.

Chazz smirked. "You enjoyed your food, Jay?"

"I would have enjoyed it." Muttered the female brunette.

Chazz sat next to Jaden and Alexis sat in front of Jaden. "Hey Jaden." She greeted.

"Oh hey, Alexis!" Jaden quickly greeted, ignoring the ebony male.

Soon enough, all of them started eating. Then Chazz went to the bath room quick. Leaving both females alone.

"So um, Jaden, do you like Chazz?" Asked the Obelisk girl.

"It's weird that you asked that, but I like him." Said the female brunette.

"I mean, like-Like." Alexis said, serious.

Jaden choked her food surprisingly, trying the hardest to swallow it. Alexis patted her back, then soon, Jaden managed to swallow it. She drank half of her water, then let out a deep sigh. "I don't like-Like him! I just _like_ him!" Protested the young female Slifer.

"Really? Then why does staying at his dorm, hearing moans and screams, seeing you both together and kissing and hugging doesn't sound like you love him?" Alexis asked.

"Um... He... Forced me to?" Jaden said, questionally.

Alexis narrowed her eyes. "Jaden, I know you're lying, you do love him, don't you?"

"What if I love him?"

"Because I love him, too." Alexis protested.

Jaden stared at the blonde female. "You... Do?"

"Yeah, ever since then, I had a crush on him, but since you took him away from me, I have been hurt."

Jaden shook her head. "I didn't took him away from you! He's just attracted to me!"

"No! You took him!"

"I did not!"

"Then it does show that you love him!"

"Fine, I do! Happy?"

"I'm not! I want you far away from him as possible!"

"No. Fucking. Way." Jaden said, bitter.

"Fine, then it's war." Alexis said.

"Fine, if it's a war you want Alexis, it's a war you get." Jaden said, leaving to the front door.

Chazz entered. "Phew, not I'm all better!" He noticed Jaden coming his way. "Oh hey Jaden, where are you-!" He was cut off by Jaden dragging him off.

"C'mon Chazz, we're out of here." Said the angered brunette.

"Wait! I haven't finished my lunch! Noo!" Whined the ebony Obelisk.

**(Do you have DeviantArt account? Pls. do watch us! :D **

**http: /sonicupalz360 (dot) deviantart (dot) com / )**

Back at Chazz's dorm, Jaden muttered something, then when they got inside, she closed the door.

"Uh, Jaden, is something wrong?" Chazz asked the younger brunette.

Jaden sat at their bed, then removed her top uniform, still muttering. _I'll show that Alexis that Chazz is __mine__._ She then removed her bra, throwing it carelessly to the floor.

"Jaden, what the heck are you doing?" Asked the ebony duelist, blushing madly.

Jaden changed to her expression. "Oh, Chazzy~." Called out the brunette cutely.

"Shocks!" Said Chazz, as his nose started to bleed.

"Come over here, my sweet." Jaden said seductively, beckoning the older male.

"Shocks!" Chazz was being pulled with invisible strings, pulling to _do_ the young female.

But then, the ebony duelist didn't made a choice, so he went to the brunette and kissed her forcefully.

**o(*U*)o (Happy?)**

Jaden sighed. After the pleasurble battle with Chazz, both of them rested for 5 minutes, before Chazz made his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Asked the female brunette.

"I'm just going to Chancellor, he wanted to see me at 3:00 p.m." He said.

"Then I'll go with you." Jaden said.

Chazz smiled. "No need Jay, I won't be long."

Jaden hugged the taller male. "Don't be out too long then." She said.

"I promise." Chazz said, kissing Jaden's forehead.

The obelisk went outside, closing the door behind him. Jaden sighed. "You'd better be."

**~-~ Erianna: And this part is where I hated it. / Haruko: No, Erianna! ~-~**

Chazz walked to the Chancellor's office, but met up with Alexis. "Oh, hey Alexis." Greeted Chazz

"Hey Chazz." Greeted Alexis.

"Sorry about leaving you back there, Jaden dragged me off... Back at our dorm." He was getting trailed off, as he imagined about Jaden being all seductive to him. He felt his nose starting to bleed again, he stopped it before it could drop.

"Something wrong?" Alexis asked.

"No, just a nose bleed." Chazz said, laughing nervously.

"Ok." Alexis said, she tried to walk pass Chazz, but accidently tripped.

"Woah, Alexis!" Chazz said, quickly grabbing the female before she could fell. The ebony duelist blushed, as he felt Alexis' breasts against his chest.

"I'm sorry Chazz! I tripped on something!" Alexis said. _Yes! _Thought victoriously by Alexis.

"It's ok." He said, standing up. "I-uh, have to go now, bye." Chazz said, leaving quickly.

**~-~Erianna: Don't you dare betray Jaden, Chazz! Don't you dare! / Haruko: Calm down, Erianna! ~-~**

**Etsuko: That's about it at chap 19.**

**Kanji: Yey!**

**Erianna: CURSE YOU ALEXIS RHODES! (Sorry for Alexis fans out there!)**

**Haruko: Oh well, cya!**

**P E A C E !**

**V**

**A R O U N D ~ T H E ~ W O R L D !**

**V**

**F O R ~ G E N E R A T I O N S !**

**V**


	22. Extreme misunderstanding

**~-~ Kanji: And then there were monsters, then there were aliens, then there were Yu-Gi-Oh. ~-~**

**Etsuko: We're back...**

**Erianna: WE HAS RETURNED!**

**Haruko: Then we go back to school...**

**Kanji: And the torcher begins! Nuu!**

**Erianna: I haven't noticed, it's the 20th chapter of Relationship!**

**Haruko: Wo0t! Let's party! XD**

**Kanji: Happy Anniversary Relationship!**

**Jaden: I didn't know I can survive with Chazz's hotness around me...**

**Chazz: What was that, baby? *Leans close***

**Jaden: Uh-eh, nothing! *Blushes***

**All: Enjoy!**

**~-~ Kanji: You guys these days with your loud music, and your knives, and your guns, and your lousy internet. ~-~**

Jaden spun around, looking for the ebony obelisk. "Ch-Chazz! Chazz! Where the heck ar you! COME OUT YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!" Shouted the young brunette.

"Jaden! I'm here!" Said Chazz, appearing behind, and comforting the female Slifer.

"W-where have you been? I was worried!" Jaden said, few tears escaping her eyes.

"What? I was out only for 5 minutes." Chazz said.

The brunette went silent... "Shocks!" Shouted the brunette running back to their dorm.

She then hid herself under the bed sheet. Then waited for the ebony duelist to find her.

"Mhm, Jaden Yuki Kaiba, missed Chazz Alexander Princeton... Really priceless though." Chazz smirked, raising the blanket.

"Meep! I did not!" Protested the brunette.

"Then why were you almost crying and running to me like a little girl?" Asked the ebony male.

"... Gah! Get out!" Jaden shouted at Chazz, kicking him in the chest, but since Chazz was much stronger, he grabbed hold of her foot.

"Ouch Jaden, baby." Chazz smirked.

"Out." Jaden said, wiggling her foot out of Chazz's grip.

"Jaden~." Chazz whined cutely like a cat.

Jaden blushed. "Fine."

"Yey!" Exclaimed the male, then quickly pouncing on the brunette.

"Chazz!"

"No."

"But."

"Jaden."

"What?"

"No."

"But!"

"Say but again and I'll kiss you straight and deep."

"..."

"Good." Chazz smiled, then kissed the brunette on the forehead.

Then finally... Both of them went to sleep.

**~-~ Erianna: Haha! XD / Kanji: What are you laughing at? *Has a weird hat on her head* ~-~**

**o(^_^) o[ At the Library... ]o (^_^)o**

"Ah! Chazz!" Alexis called out to the ebony obelisk.

"Oh, hi Alexis." Greeted Chazz.

"So, what are you doing here?" Alexis asked.

"Jaden told me to pick up some books for her to read, I don't know why, but she said that she's in the mood to read." Said Chazz.

_Damn, Jaden again? _Alexis thought angrily. "You should try to let her read Romeo and Juliet."

"Yeah, I could. But she doesn't want the ending turned into people dying." Chazz said.

"Oh, ok." Alexis said.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just thought I could read something here."

"Oh, really? Well, how about we both stay here for a little while. I think Jaden wouldn't mind."

"Really? Thanks Chazz!" _Hehe... _Alexis laughed evilly at her thoughts.

**15 minutes later...**

Jaden entered the library, with a frustrated look. "Where the heck is that moron?" Muttered the brunette.

"Jaden! My sweet! Will you marry me?" Asked a random obelisk with a case of a ring on his hand.

"Um, sorry. No." Said the brunette firmly, as she passed by.

The guys felt rejected.

"Hey, Jaden!" Atticus called out.

"Shh!" Said the librarian.

"Sorry." Atticus and Jaden said.

"What's up?" Whispered Atticus.

"Looking for Chazz, have you seen him?" Asked the brunette.

"Nope, not a strand of his hair." Atticus said. "Oh wait, there she is, with Alexis." He pointed to the 2, reading 1 book, even giggling and laughing softly.

"This book is weird, yet funny." Alexis said, giggling softly.

"Yeah." Chazz grinned.

"Chazz..." Alexis said, leaning close.

The ebony blushed. "A-Alexis?"

Jaden's heart felt crushed. _No... Chazz..._ Jaden thought, she quickly went out to the door, leaving.

"Oh w-wait, was that Jaden?" Asked Chazz, nervously.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, she was crying when she just ran off." Atticus said.

"Oh, great." Chazz muttered, as he quickly got off of his seat.

"Wait, Chazz!" Alexis said.

Chazz stopped. "What?"

Alexis looked down. "Never mind, go on and catch up on Jaden." She said, smiling sadly.

Chazz smiled. "Thanks Alexis." He said, before running off.

"Why those every student of this school never knows the word SILENCE?" Shouted the librarian.

"Shh!" Said all of the students inside the library.

"Uh... Sorry." The librarian said, apologetically.

**~-~ Etsuko: Heh, then he jumped of the cliff, then he died. Priceless. ~-~**

"Jaden! Jaden! Please wait!" Pleaded the ebony male.

"Leave me alone!" Jaden said, still running.

But the young female didn't know, she was running towards the cliff. (A/N: The same cliff since Chap. 1! XD)

"Jaden!" Chazz called out, grabbing Jaden before she could fall.

"Let me go, Chazz! Let go!" Jaden whined, struggling to get free.

"Jaden! Please! Nothing happened there! I swear!" Chazz said, still holding the brunette.

Chazz pulled him and Jaden to the ground, away from the cliff. "Jaden please, calm down!"

Jaden started to cry. "Chazz... You tried. To... Kiss... Alexis." She said, between sobs.

"No, she tried to kiss me. I swear, I didn't lean close on her." Chazz said, rubbing the female Slifer's back.

Chazz carried Jaden near a tree, then he settled there with Jaden on his lap. (A/N: Still same tree back at Chap. 1! XD)

"Remember the first day of school?" Chazz asked.

"... How could I forget? You crazy fanboy chasing me." Jaden said, trying hard not to giggle.

"Eh~ Don't try to stop your laughs." Chazz teased.

"Why do you care?" Jaden said coldly.

"Ouch." Chazz frowned. "Jaden, really, it pains me when you say that to me, or if you don't at least smile or laugh. It's... Not you." He continued.

Jaden frowned. "FIne." She leaned close to Chazz, lying her head against Chazz's chest.

Chazz smiled. "You forgive me?"

"No."

"What?"

"Haha, just kidding, of course I do!"

"Ooh~ I'm going to _Chazz _you up, hard."

"Uh... Have mercy?"

**~-~ Erianna: Who the heck says that Rivalshipping GX doesn't exist? WHO? ~-~**

**Etsuko: Well that's the end.**

**Erianna: And since the school exams are back... Again, we have to stay away from the computer or laptop for 3 weeks, I guess...**

**All: Nuu!**

**Haruko: Well, I guess we'll see you guys later! Oh! And also, we want to thank ****Faith Princeton, CarzyNinja, DarknessLover89 & blackroselovesstories ****for keeping in touch with this fic for a long time! Thanks guys! And special thanks to ****D/ :D ****for giving us an idea on how to continue this fic and again, ****Faith Princeton ****for suggesting us to add her OC in the fic! X3 And also super special awesome thanks to the people who faved our fic and who added us in their favortie authors! We thank you soo much! Have a very merry christmas, all of you! XD**

**Kanji: Yup, yup! ^^**

**Kanji: You fangirls/fanboys these days and your fanfiction.**

**V**

**Kanji: And your Rivalshipping GX**

**V**

**Kanji: And your favorites**

**V**

***Everything turns black***

**V**

**Kanji: Ah! What happened? Am I dead?**

**V**

**Haruko: No, Kanji. It's the end of the fic.**

**V**


	23. Chazz's Girlfriend :Short chap, sorry!:

**~-~ Erianna: We have has returned! / Etsuko: Your english is wrong... ~-~**

**Etsuko: We're back... For no reasons.**

**Erianna: Because of Haruko's dad suddenly turned nice and gave her laptop to Haruko!**

**Kanji: Folks, sorry for Erianna's bad english, she wasn't listening to class lately.**

**Haruko: Ftt, she doesn't even know how to make a sentence.**

**Erianna: Sure, I do!**

**Haruko: Right... *Sarcasm***

**Jaden: Can we just go with the fic?**

**Chazz: That, I agree on.**

**Haruko: Fine, please enjoy, and again, straight thank yous to everyone who has been reading this fic since it was born! xD**

**~-~ Erianna: Meh, I hate English. / Haruko: Then why are you speaking it? / Erianna: No, I meant the subject. / Haruko: Ohh. ~-~**

Chazz's PDA (A/N: Right? It's PDA, right? xD) rang. He growled in annoyance, he was having the best dream since the dream he had that Jaden was giving him a blow job. (A/N: Since the 11th Chapter! ^^)

"What?" Said the Chazz, coldly.

"Uhh... You mad or something, Chazz?" Asked the Slifer brunette.

Chazz sweat dropped. "Uh-no, Jaden!" He said, laughing nervously.

Jaden narrowed her eyes, expecting the ebony Obelisk is lying. "OK... Well anyway, just wondering what you up to."

"Nothing, just, taking a nap. What, you miss me already?" Teased Chazz, with his sexy trade mark smirk.

Jaden blushed. "No way! Just making sure you're not up to something!" Jaden said.

"Mhm, like I believe that." Said Chazz.

"Oh, shut up!" Now Jaden's blushing madly.

Chazz smirked. _I wonder how would it be like if Jaden is my girlfriend... Well now it looks like she's my girlfriend... My girlfriend... I like that. _Chazz thought, smiling to himself.

"Chazz? Hello? Helloo?" Jaden asked, trying to wake the guy from day dreaming.

"Wha-What?" Chazz said, hastily.

"Haha! You could've seen your face!" Jaden laughed. "OK, we're you day dreaming?" She asked teasingly.

"It's not like the first time." Chazz said, as his face flushed to bright pink.

"Pfft, what were you day dreaming about, day dreamer?" Jaden joked, still laughing.

"About you being my girlfriend." Chazz said, with a smile.

Now Jaden was in silence, her laugh turned into dry silence. "Uh... I... Uh... Gotta go! Yeah, Sy is calling me... Err... See 'ya later... Uh... Chazz." Jaden said, cutting the connection.

Chazz smirked. "Jaden Yuki Kaiba, _my _girlfriend... Sounds better when I say: Chazz's girlfriend, Jaden." He said, getting ready to take another nap.

**~-~ Kanji: Like I said, I hate cats. / Haruko: You never say anything like that, you love cats. / Kanji: Just like I said, I say the oppisite of hate, just lately! ~-~**

"Like I said, Sy! Whatever I do with him, or even call to him, he always teases me then just later on, like... Gah! I can't stand that guy! He's too cocky." Jaden whined, walking with her friend, Syrus.

"Jaden, Chazz is just in love with you, he knows how to swoo girls, even stubborn ones, like you, Jay." Syrus

"Oh, you're not helping, Syrus!" Jaden said, walking away.

"W-Wait, Jaden!" Syrus called out, following the brunette.

**~-~ Erianna: Pfft... Right. / Haruko: Right. / Kanji: LoL, right? / Etsuko: ... ~-~**

**All: GTG, cya! Dx Sry for teh short chap! Review pls.! BTW does anyone knows how to download Sony Vegas? We need it! Seriously! If you send us how to do it step by step, we'll continue this until we're out of ideas! But don't worry, we have LOTS of ideas! So send us how to get that Sony Vegas!**


	24. Merry Christmas! 2011

**~-Erianna: Merry Christmas everyone! ~-~**

**Etsuko: We're back...**

**Erianna: Here's a little something we rushed for Christmas!**

**Haruko: Well, we hope that you guys have a very Merry Chrismas on 2011!**

**Kanji: Because we don't.**

**Erianna: Kanji! Watch your manners!**

**Kanji: Well why did we even to Haruko's other cousin, if we hated them so much?**

**Etsuko: Because Haruko would kill us if we don't.**

**Kanji: Oh yeah...**

**Haruko: Well, hope you enjoy anyway!**

**~-~ Etsuko: And have a very Explosive New Year... I mean it. ~-~**

December 24, 2011. If you didn't notice, it's snowing. Of course, when it's snowing, it means Christmas is around the corner. Actually, it's Christmas eve. So, Duel Academy is starting a Christmas party, starting 12:00 midnight. Right now, it's 9:00 p.m.

"I'm soo excited! Christmas is always have been my favorite holiday!" Jaden said, helping out with the decorations.

"I'm glad you decided to help out, Jay." Syrus said, also helping with the decorations.

"Hey, it's Christmas! The time of giving!" Jaden said.

"Yeah." Alexis said, also helping. _I wonder what would Chazz want for a present. _She thought.

"Hn. I don't enjoy Christmas often." Haruko said, preparing the ice tea.

"Whaat? Haruko, you have got to be joking! Christmas is enjoyable! Why are you saying that it is you don't enjoy it often?" Leighvai asked.

Haruko scoffed. "Geez, no need to make a big fuss about it." She said.

"Men, even in Christmas you're still cold." Jaden said.

Haruko glared at the brunette. "You never see me smile, have you?" She asked, scaring the female slifer.

"Meep!" Jaden flinched.

**~-~ Kanji: I'm seriously going to kill those son of a bi- / Erianna: Kanji! ~-~**

Chazz stumbled across his bed, trying to figure out a gift for _his _Jaden.

"What would Jaden want for a present? A duel monster pack doesn't sound bad. But she might just say it's okay." He mummbled.

The ebony duelist rested his head against a pillow. "Having a girl to give a present is harder than I thought." He muttered. Then, he remembered. "Wait a minute! This is Jaden we're talking about! _My _Jaden!" Chazz quickly stood up. "I'm sure I can come up with something!"

A knock on the door was heard.

"Come in." The ebony said, still thinking.

"Hey bro!" It was Leighvai. (A/N: You guys still remember her, right?)

Chazz growled. "What do you want, Leighvai?"

"That's rude on growling to your own big sister, and especially on Christmas eve!" Leighvai said.

Chazz rolled his eyes. "What do you really want?"

"Nothing, just got bored." Leighvai said, lying on Chazz's bed.

"Shouldn't you be helping decorating at the party?"

"Nah, I'm already done."

"That's fast, what time is it anyway?"

"10:00, 2 more hours before Christmas."

"Right."

"So, what 'ya up to, Chazz?"

"Nothing, I've been thinking."

"Thinking on... What?"

"What present should give to Jaden." Chazz said.

"Ahh, puppy love." Leighvai said, with a kitty face.

"What? It's not puppy love! We're taking it to the next level, for your information!" Chazz exclaimed.

"Woah, kitty. Then answer this, why is Jaden keep denying that she loves you?" Leighvai asked.

The ebony was in silence...

**~-~ Haruko: You know, Leighvai has a point there. / Erianna: It's for the plot, Haruko! And get back to typing on what happens next! ~-~**

**At the main hall... 10:57 p.m.**

"So, is the decorations ready?" Syrus asked.

"Yep." Jaden replied.

"Food?" Syrus asked.

"All set." Haruko replied.

"Tables and chairs?" Syrus asked.

"Double check!" Atticus replied.

"Confetti, games and other things?" Syrus asked.

"Triple check." Bastion replied.

"Good, we should be ready for the party by midnight!" Syrus said.

"Yeah!" The others said, raising their fists up in the air.

**~-~ Kanji: F- / Erianna: *Glares* / Kanji: Family! ~-~**

**Outisde with Chazz... 11:25 p.m.**

"Where the heck are they?" He asked, waiting impatiently at the docks.

A speed boat quickly got Chazz's attention. The person waved his hand, then quickly parked the boat near the light house.

"Here's your present, sir!" The person said.

"Thank you." Thank Chazz, then he gave him the money.

**~-~ Etsuko: Cutting short is what I do best in a fic. ~-~**

"I hope Jaden will like this." Chazz said, looking at the green wrapped box with a red bow on top.

Alexis came by, as she noticed Chazz, her eyes sparkled. _Is that gift for me?_ She thought questionably. (A/N: Uh oh.) She ran to Chazz. "Hey Chazz." She greeted.

"Oh hey, Alexis." Chazz greeted back.

"Who is that gift for?" Alexis asked.

"Huh? Why the sudden interest?"

"Uh-well, just wondering, whoever you're giving it to, she/her is lucky though."

"Oh, well. I'm giving it to Jaden."

"Oh, I bet she'll love your gift." Alexis said. _Damn it!_ She thought.

"I hope so, well, I got to go. See 'ya later Alexis." He said, but he was stopped from walking away. "Alexis?"

"Uh, Chazz." Alexis said, as she pointed on top of them.

The ebony looked up. "Oh shit." He said, blushing.

"You... Do know the rules... Under th-the mistletoe, right?" Alexis asked, blushing.

"Uh... Yeah, but..." Chazz was stopped with a finger on his mouth.

"You don't have to be worried about Jaden, she will never know." Alexis said, seductive.

"N-No, it's not that, I just..." Chazz said.

"Hush." Alexis said, leaning close.

"Men! I good snow ball fight is awesome! I wonder why I don't do it often, huh?" Jaden said, as she noticed Alexis and Chazz under a mistletoe.

It seems that Alexis was moving forward, and Chazz is not doing anything.

"Ch-Chazz?" Jaden said, shocked. _A-Alexis? No way! _She thought, then she came running to the 2.

Alexis was leaning even closer...

Jaden ran...

Closer...

Running...

Closer...

Running...

Chazz closed his eyes...

... Still running...

Closer... (A/N: Uh oh...)

The female brunette, pushed Alexis away, then kissed Chazz for herself. (A/N: That was close!)

Chazz opened his eyes, noticing it was actually Jaden, in front of him, also kissing him.

Jaden pulled away, blushing and also smiling. "Hi Chazz!" She greeted, like nothing happened.

"Uh, hey Jaden." Chazz said, rather confused.

Alexis seemed to be knocked unconcious, maybe Jaden pushed her too hard that her head even hit the tree hard too.

"Hey, uh what time is it?" Jaden asked.

"12:00, why?" Chazz asked.

The brunette smiled. "Merry Christmas, Chazz."

"Yeah, merry Christmas to you too, Jaden. Here I got this for you." Chazz said, blushing.

Jaden got a hold of the medium sized box. She opened it, then her eyes stood there, staring at it.

"I-If you don't like it, it's OK. I really don't know what to get for you, so I-" Chazz was stopped, with a pair of lips, against his own.

Jaden pulled back. "What would I hate your present? It's pretty!" Jaden said, gesturing to the little gold heart with a little ruby in the middle necklace on her neck.

"Besides, it doesn't matter to me what gift it is, what matters is that it comes from you." Jaden said.

Chazz smiled, then it suddenly turned into a smirk. (A/N: Erianna: I missed that smirky face! xD) "You know, that was a nice comment... But I found it rather cheesy coming from you." He said.

Jaden blushed. "Oh just shut up!" jaden said, before walking away.

"That's rude. Saying shut up to your _boyfriend_, even on Christmas." Chazz said, following the brunette.

Jaden blushed even deeper. "You're **not **my boyfriend!"

Up at the tree branch. (A/N: Where the mistletoe is.)

"Hah, Jaden was cheesy back there!" Leighvai said.

"You said it." Haruko said.

"Hey Haruko, merry Christmas!" Leighvai said.

Haruko kept silence, then she tossed a small box to her companion. "... Merry Christmas too." She looked at Chazz and Jaden, who seems to be just having a little fun with snow balls.

**~-~ Haruko: Well, I have nothing to say, how about you, Kanji? / Kanji: ... Pie. ~-~**

**Etsuko: Well, that's the end of this chap.**

**Erianna: Hopefully, we'll do more of this next time if we're free.**

**Kanji: Yeah, we're in a very tight schedule.**

**Haruko: Well anyway, merry Christmas everyone! ... Again!**

**M E R R Y - C H R I S T M A S !**

**V**

**P L E A S E**

**V**

**C O M M E N T / R E V I E W !**

**V**


End file.
